


Idolem v hororu

by Mirinka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Horror, M/M, Scary Movies, danmei - Freeform, transmigrace, čínský román
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirinka/pseuds/Mirinka
Summary: IntroNová holografická metoda promítání umožňuje divákům vstoupit do filmu a na vlastní kůži zažít děj. Největší oblibě se těší romantické filmy, zatímco o horory nikdo zájem nemá. Su Min je první divák, který se o to pokusí.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Promítání

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [在恐怖片里当万人迷[快穿]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/570070) by 姜之鱼. 



V podvečer kolem šesté hodiny se před stupem do kina Nové století vytvořila dlouhá řada. 

Ve frontě ke dveřím stáli po skupinkách jak zamilované páry, tak lidé, kteří zrovna skončili v práci. Všichni si chystali lístky a zároveň debatovali o tom, jaký film dnes chtějí vidět.

Zdejší kino patří k největšímu řetězci kin v celé zemi, v každém městě je jich hned několik. Aby divákům přinesli co nejreálnější zážitek, představili nedávno úplně nový způsob holografického promítání.

Ten spočívá v tom, že se divákovy mozkové vlny napojí do filmu, kde se stane některou z nedůležitých postav a má možnost zažít příběh z perspektivy kolemjdoucího.

Jakmile někdo tuto nedůležitou postavu zahraje dobře, získá film vyšší hodnocení a bude se promítat znovu v takové podobě, o jakou ji divák obohatil.

Být na scéně je rozhodně lepší zážitek než sedět v hledišti.

Když tuto možnost poprvé představili, stala se okamžitě hitem.

Jak se dalo očekávat, nejoblíbenějšími byly romantické filmy, ve kterých ženy i muži doufali, že se do nich zamilují jejich filmoví hrdinové.

Mohlo se jednat o ten nejhorší film v celé historii kinematografie a stejně se našli takoví, kteří byli ochotni třeba násilně změnit špatný děj, zvýšit hodnocení, dosáhnout reprízy filmu a vytvořit tak nový rekord.

Jen o horory nikdo zájem neměl.

Momentálně tak bylo kino místem, kde se ve volných chvílích scházely davy studentů i dospělých.

Každý chtěl změnit děj, každý se chtěl ze zbytečné postavy vypracovat na hlavního protagonistu.

U dveří kina stál v hloučku i Su Min se svými spolubydlícími.

Všichni šli na nový způsob zážitkového promítání poprvé. Jeho spolubydlící si podle očekávání chtěli zahrát v něčem romantickém, zatímco on sám chtěl vyzkoušet hororový film.

Ano, čtete správně, hororový film.

Když se dozvěděli, co Su Min vlastně chce, oba spolubydlící si nemohli pomoct a jeden po druhém ho začali přemlouvat: „Su Mine, ty chceš fakt být v hororu? To přece nemyslíš vážně, můžeš třeba umřít strachem, až tam budeš. Pojď s námi radši na umělecký film, kde si prožijeme nějaký románek, co říkáš?”

Druhý spolubydlící pokračoval: „Přesně tak, podívej se kolem, kdo tady z těch lidí jde na horor? Doteď jsem neviděl nikoho jít dovnitř. I když půjdeme na nějakou Mary Sue, pořád je to lepší varianta."

Oba dva ho trpělivě přesvědčovali.

Zatím se nikdo nezkoušel připojit do hororu, protože nikdo nedokáže říct, jak děsivý celý zážitek bude. Kdyby se náhodou divákovi něco stalo, kino by muselo nést odpovědnost.

I v době bez zážitkového sledování byly zaznamenány případy, kdy se divák vyděsil k smrti. Být reálně uvnitř jako kolemjdoucí musí být nesrovnatelně horší.

Su Min odpověděl: „O nic nejde. Je to jen strašidelný film.“

Když přátelé viděli, že je odhodlaný jít, už ho nepřesvědčovali a sami si vybrali romantický film.

Protože romantika a horor jsou úlně jiné žánry, pro zážitkové promítání si musel jít koupit lístek k pokladně.

Su Min předložil doklad totožnosti a pokladní mu podala lístek, kde byl zezadu napsaný název Univerzitní horor.

Mezi zážitkovým a obyčejným lístkem do kina nebyl vůbec žádný rozdíl.

Su Min v hale uviděl plakát k filmu, v pozadí stála škola a několik hlavních postav z ní utíkalo ven. Nad vším byl krvavě červený název filmu, ze kterého odkapávala krev.

No… to musí být hodně špatný snímek.

Evidentně se jedná o céčkový film, navíc o duchařský horor, proto si všichni diváci vybrali klasické sledování z hlediště.

Pokladní mu připomenula: „Na zážitkové promítání hororu je potřeba podepsat souhlas.“

Poté mu žena předsunula formulář.

Su Min si papír prohlédl. Jen lidé se srdečními problémy nemají povolený vstup na nový způsob sledování. Pokud bude divák pociťovat nezvladatelný nebo ochromující strach, může křičet o pomoc a personál kina ho v takovém případě odpojí.

Všechno to jsou vcelku obecné podmínky.

Kupující má povinnost uvést pravdivé údaje, obsluha pak na základě vložených informací náhodně připraví nějakou roli, což má celý prožitek ještě vylepšit.

Pokud má divák nějaké speciální požadavky, může si připlatit za úpravu postavy. Co se dnes nedá za peníze koupit?

V opačném případě jsou na začátku připraveny samé zbytečné postavy, které často ani ne po třech minutách umřou. To je další z důvodů, proč lidé nechodí na zážitkové promítání hororů.

Su Min podepsal formulář, vrátil ho pokladní a jiný zaměstnanec ho doprovodil k vyhrazenému hledišti, kde byl úplně sám.

„Opravdu tady budu sám?“ zeptal se.

„Přesně tak, pane,“ odpověděl zaměstnanec.

Su Min vzdychl blahem, měl pocit, že má sál rezervovaný jen sám pro sebe, taková příležitost se jen tak nenaskytne.

Zaměstnanec ho ještě jednou ubezpečil: „Pane Su, jestli budete mít strach, stačí zazvonit a my vás okamžitě vytáhneme. Jste náš vůbec první divák, který chce zažít horor.“

Su Min pokývl hlavou: „Dobře, rozumím.“

Když zaměstnanec viděl, jak je Su Min klidný, trochu ho to překvapilo: „Jakmile budete připojený, dáme vám potřebné instrukce, informace o postavě budou vloženy do vašich vzpomínek. Pokud budete hrát přesně podle skriptu postavy, můžete roli dokončit a odejít dřív. Pokud ale změníte děj, musíte počítat s následky. 

Muž se jedním očkem podíval na jejich prvního diváka a v duchu ho napadlo, jak si takový pohledný mladý muž může vybrat zrovna horor. Vskutku nemůžete soudit knihu podle obalu. Doufal, že ho ten film nevyděsí k smrti.

Zaměstnanec poskytl stejné informace, které si Su Min už dávno předtím našel na Weibo.

Věděl, že když úspěšně přežije do konce a změní nízké hodnocení, budou film vysílat znovu s ním jako jedním z herců.

Změstnanec se lehce pousmál: „Přeji vám hodně zábavy při sledování.“

Když osaměl, Su Min si nasadil virtuální helmu a před sebou uviděl na obrazovce blikat název Univerzitní horor.

Ve skutečnosti si na Weibo předem našel informace k filmu.

Režisér, aby zachoval pocit tajemna, přímo neřekl, o čem příběh je. Jen neurčitě naznačil, že se ve škole začnou dít děsivé věci, ke kterým se hlavní hrdina a další podpůrné postavy čirou náhodou připletou.

To by opravdu jeden neřekl.

Režisér je kupodivu ve svém oboru známá osobnost, ale jeho hlavním zaměřením jsou nekomerční umělecké snímky. Poté, co získal filmová ocenění, přeorientoval se na režírování hororů, po kterých ale ani pes neštěkne.

Když natáčel první hororový film, celý zábavní průmysl očekával velký hit, tolik oslnivých herců a hereček se předhánělo v tom, kdo ve snímku zazáří.

A pak z toho vylezl propadák.

Když se obsazovaly role do druhého hororu, všichni si řekli, že předchozí neúspěch byla jen nešťastná náhoda a zase si malovali, jak se budou vyhřívat na výsluní slávy.

A opět zůstali zklamaní.

Univerzitní horor byl v pořadí čtvrtým, v té době už neměl moc zájemců o role, nikdo nic neočekával, režisérovi nezbylo než do filmu obsadit jen samé neznámé tváře.

Film má premiéru, zrovna když představili nový způsob promítání, a Su Min se zároveň může považovat za prvního diváka.

Jako první, kdo bude prožívat horor, vůbec nevěděl, co má očekávat.

Před očima se mu objevilo oznámení: Dobrý den, diváku Su Mine, jste připraven vstoupit do filmu Univerzitní horor?

Su Min odpověděl: „Ano.“

V další chvilce mu všechno zčernalo před očima.

Nevěděl, kolik od té doby uplynulo času, světla v místnosti postupně dohasínala, celé hlediště se ponořilo do tmy a promítání začalo.

Text na velkém plátně byl ozářen jen slabým rozostřeným světlem.

* * *

Postava A se nacházela na chlapeckých kolejích.

Podle pravidel školy na kolejích musí být zhasnutá světla nejpozději v jedenáct večer, teď hodiny ukazují za deset dvanáct a při pohledu na balkon není přes noční tmu nic vidět.

V budově svítilo jen slabé mihotavé světlo.

Su Mina něco probudilo.

Jakmile otevřel oči, zjistil, že sám stojí před zrcadlem. Protože uvnitř se nesvítilo, vedle umyvadla ležela zapálená jedna červená svíčka, jejíž plamen nevysvětlitelně podivně plápolal.

V ruce držel červené jablko, které bylo z poloviny oloupané a nepřetržená slupka volně visela dolů.

Nezvláštnější bylo, že na sobě měl oblečenou červenou dámskou noční košilku. Ta byla docela úsporná, sklouznuté ramínko mu odhalovalo klíční kost, i když hrudník naštěstí zůstal zakrytý.

Z celé situace se cítil dost trapně.

Su Min byl zmatený.

Co se stalo? Co tady dělám?

V zrcadle uviděl obličej se ztraceným výrazem, celá jeho postava vypadala trochu žalostně, přesně ten typ, ze kterého si ostatní rádi utahují.

Tma za jeho zády se zdála extrémně děsivá.

Su Minovi začala stydnout krev v žilách, protože v ten moment mu došlo, co se právě děje.

Vyvolávání ducha zrcadla?

Říká se, že když přesně o půlnoci oblečený v červeném noční košili zapálí červenou svíčku před zrcadlem, otočený k zrcadlu oloupe jablko, které má stále neporušenou slupku, uvidí svoji budoucí polovičku. Když se ale slupka přeruší, jeden z nich umře.

Su Min: „…“

Nemůže být náměsíčný a jen se mu zdát, že sám uprostřed noci vyvolává duchy?

V té chvíli přišlo upozornění kina: Zdravím, diváku Su Mine, převezměte prosím co nejdřív váš scénář. 

Su Min ho jednou myšlenkou převzal.

V dalším momentě přišel záblesk světla v jeho mysli a za pomoci předaného skriptu byl najednou schopný vzpomenout si, kde zrovna je a co dělá.

Scénář nepotřebné postavy, jak už název napovídá, je scénář pouze pro jeho postavu.

S hlavním hrdinou filmu nemá vůbec nic společného, protože tyto postavy se obvykle konce filmu nedožijí a dokončit jejich příběh není nic složitého.

Su Min ze skriptu zjistil, že obsahuje jen moment, kdy se jeho vlastní postava setká se smrtí, a tak se o skutečném ději filmu nic nedozvěděl.

Obsah jeho scény je takový, že loupe jablko.

Podle připraveného skriptu se on i jeho postava jmenují stejně. Jeho druhé já s loupáním začalo teprve před chvílí, když ale dojde do poloviny, slupka se přetrhne. Tím pochopitelně vyvolávání pokazí a umře, aniž by vůbec věděl, co se přihodilo.

Nevydrží ani jednu minutu.

Su Min si pomyslel, že publikum neprožívá horory z dobrého důvodu, zaplatit za lístek a užít si jednu minutu filmu, no není to zlodějina?

Když už teď měl sloupanou polovinu, nemohl přestat.

Su Min sám nikdy nezkoušel škrábat jablka, aby mu pruh slupky zůstal celý, vždycky používal škrabku a loupal, jak ho zrovna napadlo. Většinou ale snědl jablko celé i se slupkou.

Tohle je vyložené otravné.

Su Min si potichu zamumlal: „Doufám, že jsem ducha zrcadla neurazil.“

Ze strachu, že slupku nějakým způsobem přetrhne, viditelně zpomalil. Je přece v hororu, kdo ví, co by se mohlo stát.

Navíc v původním scénáři jasně stojí, že umře právě kvůli přerušené slupce.

Snad z nervozity a obav, co by se mohlo velmi snadno přihodit, Su Minovi ujela ruka. Viděl, jak se slupka nejistě rozhoupala a nakonec se prověsila přes okraj omyvadla.

Su Min nezadržel hlasitý výdech.

Proboha, taková nervozita a vzrušení zároveň.

Plamen svíčky se trochu zatřepotal, jako kdyby do něj někdo fouknul.

Su Min přitiskl rty k sobě a bez prodlení pokračoval ve škrábání. Najednou mu přeběhl po zádech nepopsatelně mrazivý pocit, který se nakonec zakousl do srdce.

Bez přemýšlení zvedl hlavu.

Ze zrcadla na něj zírala rozmazaná tvář, Su Min viděl jen její profil, jako kdyby někdo stál po jeho boku a spolu se dívali na odraz v zrcadle.

Pár očí ho téměř propichoval pohledem.

Su Min leknutím skoro vyjekl, zase sklonil hlavu a začal vzpomínat na nejdůležitější hodnoty socialismu: „Prosperita, vláda lidu, kultura... “

Slovo po slově je začal vyjmenovávat.

Možná Su Mina právě osvítilo světlo komunistické strany, protože se k vlastnímu překvapení uklidnil. Pokračoval v recitování a zároveň opatrně loupal dál.

Jablko bylo pořádně velké, přesně jako ta, co se darují pro štěstí na Vánoce. Když už měl většinu slupky pryč, odhadoval, že to celé během následující minuty skončí.

Su Min vždy odkrojil kousek a chvíli čekal.

Když občas z nepozornosti ostřím škrabky zajel do dužiny, skoro vyletěl z kůže hrůzou.

Štěstěna byla na jeho straně, dlouhá slupka se do poslední chvilky pomaličku ale jistě prodlužovala.

Oči se mu rozšířily očekáváním, jak přihlížel posledním skoro neskutečným momentům.

Zbýval už jen maličký kousíček, Su Min se připravoval na poslední zářez, když viděl, jak se slupka trhá a zničehonic celá padá na zem.

To přece není možné, něco ji muselo přetrhnout.

Su Min byl pořádně rozhořčený: „…“

Kromě něj tady nikdo není, utrhnout to mohla jedině nějaká nadpřirozená síla.

Celá umývárna byla osvícená jen chabým plamínkem z červené svíčky, přesně takovým světlem, jaké by se dalo očekávat od hororového filmu. Jeho vlastní tvář vypadala trochu děsivě, nemluvě o tom, co se stále odráželo v zrcadle. 

Su Min viděl, že se ocitl v nepříznivé situaci, připravil se, že zahodí jablko a vezme nohy na ramena, ale pak ucítil, jak mu ledově studená ruka sevřela zápěstí.

Když se otočil, viděl vedle sebe jen prázdnotu.

Najednou se jeho vlastní zápěstí zvedlo a v jablku se udělala díra, jako kdyby mu ruku někdo držel a z ovoce si ukousnul.

Su Min stál jako opařený, než studený dotek z jeho zápěstí zmizel.

Když zvedl hlavu, viděl, jak rozmazaný obrys v zrcadle hýbe rty. Proboha, on snad žvýká jeho jablko.

Su Min se neudržel: „Ty ses asi zbláznil, ne?!“

Jakmile z něj nadávka vypadla, hned jí zalitoval. Vzpomněl si, že je v hororu, nechtěl, aby ho obsluha vytahovala sotva po minutě promítání. Otočil se na podpatku a připravil se k útěku.

Ve chvíli, kdy vyběhl z umývárny, za sebou pocítil proud studeného vzduchu.

Měl pocit, že mu něco sáhlo na zadek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Sue \- Termín používaný pro fiktivní postavy, které nemívají prakticky žádný charakter; jsou bezchybné, často morálkou, inteligencí a schopnostmi dalece převyšují své vrstevníky. Povídky bez nich prakticky ztrácí svůj smysl. (zdroj wikina)
> 
> Weibo \- čínská sociální síť
> 
> Duch zrcadla \- Použitý je znak 仙 pochází z taoismu, znamená nesmrtelný, taoističtí mniši usilují o dosažení nesmrtelnosti. Populární je teď celý žánr 仙侠 [Xiānxiá].Kdo viděl Mo dao zu shi, všechny postavy také dosáhly nesmrtelnosti 仙. 
> 
> Darování jablíček na Vánoce \- Opravdu se tím myslí naše Vánoce. Jablko obsahuje znak pro klid a mír, z toho ta symbolika.


	2. Zesnulá

Takový hrůzostrašný přízrak, dokonce ostatním osahává pozadí.

Su Min skoro zakopl o práh ve dveřích, když bez zastavení chvátal pryč, aby byl co nejdál od umývárny. Zapomněl sfouknout i svíčku.

Nevěděl, že až byl pryč, svíčka se sama zhasla.

Někdo na kolejích najednou rozstvítil světla, která Su Mina na chvíli oslepila a musel si rukou zakrýt obličej.

Na špičce nosu mu vyvstaly miniaturní kapičky studeného potu.

Podle scénáře jeho postavy měl umřít už v umývárně, ale zatím je stále naživu.

Oba spolubydlící na něj čekali venku.

V porovnání s nimi je Su Min povahou dobrosrdečný člověk s čistým neposkvrněným srdcem. Napdřirozené síly jsou to snad schopny vycítit, protože se vždy při paranormálních aktivitách zaměřují na něj.

O té věci s duchem zrcadla se doslechl ve třídě, když o tom děvčata debatovala. Slyšel je, když říkaly, že to opravdu funguje, proto to sám chtěl vyzkoušet.

Su Min se rozhlédl kolem a zjistil, že spolu s ním jsou tady dohromady jen tři: „A kde je ten poslední ospalec?"

„Večer říkal, že jde za svojí bohyní a nejspíš se už dnes nevrátí.“ Jeden ze spolubydlících jménem Lin Yiri ze sebe vyhrkl.: „Viděl jsi ji?“

Aha, tak tohle všechny nejvíc zajímá.

Su Min neodpověděl, místo toho zatahal za červenou noční košili na ramínkách a rozpačitě ze zeptal: „Proč mám na sobě dívčí noční košili?“

Vypadal v tom víc žensky než kdejaká dívka.

Lin Yiri mu pobaveně odpověděl: „Protože nic červeného nemáš a v nejbližším obchodě se spodním prádlem měli jen noční košile. Co jiného by sis asi oblékl?"

Na to se opravdu nedalo nic namítnout.

V poskytnutém scénáři nebyla žádná zmínka o noční košili, terpve až když přežil, doplnily se automaticky další detaily.

Lin Yiri i Zhou Runian pochvalně pokračovali: „Neboj se, vždyť ti to i sluší. Zapomeň na pyžamo a radši nám honem řekni, jestli jsi ji viděl.“

Su Min zavrtěl hlavou v nesouhlas: „Neviděl.“

V zrcadle sice viděl nějakou rozmazanou tvář, ale tu nemůže počítat.

Navíc se mu o své nedávné velmi bizarní zkušenosti nechce moc mluvit, obzvlášť při vzpomínce na poslední událost by nejraději někoho praštil.

Nevěřili by mu, i kdyby jim to řekl.

Když spolubydlící viděli, že jim nelže, zklamaně se zase odebrali do postelí, ale neopomněli mu připomenout: „Jdeš si lehnout poslední, zhasínáš.“

Su Min: „…“

Poslední zhasíná světlo je taky jedno z kolejních pravidel.

Když o tom přemýšlel, trochu se bál zhasnout.

Po zhasnutí se studentská kolej zahalila do tmy, Su Min slyšel vlastní dech i šustění ostatních pod peřinami.

Po paměti zalezl do postele.

No a co, že má noční košili, už ho stejně nikdo neuvidí.

Skutečnost, že neumřel už v umývárně, musí znamenat, že opravdu změnil scénář. Může teď pokračovat v hraní a dokonce bude mít šanci dožít se konce filmu.

I ve svém stavu slastného opojení měl celou dobu pocit, že mu někdo fouká do ucha.

* * *

V kolejní budově pro dívky byla úplná tma.

V létě mívali zapnutou klimatizaci, měsíční světlo tam neprosvítalo, proto byla budova zcela ponořená do tmy a plná tajemných neurčitých stínů.

Liu Lili se uprostřed noci vzbudila, protože se jí chtělo na záchod.

S přihmouřenýma očima vylezla z postele a za slabého světla mobilu se vydala do umývárny.

Naproti dveřím viselo zrcadlo, ale protože byla Liu Lili strašpytel, neodvážila se takhle uprostřed noci zvednout hlavu, a rovnou se k němu otočila stranou.

Ještě než stačila rozsvítit, uslyšela podivný pravidelný zvuk vycházející nejspíš z koupelny.

Školní koleje mají koupelnu oddělenou závěsem, uvnitř je dokonce i vana, dalo by se s klidem říct, že zdejší podmínky jsou víc než uspokojivé.

Kdo se včera koupal a zapomněl zatáhnout kohoutek?

To není dobré. Poplatky za vodu platí všichni společně, když bude kohoutek pořád odkapávat, kdo ví, kolik vody tak vyplýtvají.

Liu Lili úplně zapomněla zapnout světlo, roztáhla závěs, aby zjistila, že vana je vodou naplněná až povrch a z kohoutku stále kape.

To je ten zvuk, který slyšela.

Liu Lili natáhla ruku, kohoutek utáhla a kapání přestalo.

Pak se ještě ohnula, aby našla špunt od vany, ale v té chvíli ji někdo zezadu strčil, až celou horní polovinou těla přepadla do vany a všudypřítomná voda ji zmáčela.

Zoufale se snažila vstát, ale někdo ji držel na místě.

Ruka jí pevně svírala hlavu ponořenou pod vodou.

Oči se jí nevěřícně rozšířily, srdce se naplnilo panickým strachem, potřeba nadechnutí neustále sílila. Kolem ní na hladinu vyplouval proud vzduchových bublin.

Obě ruce nakonec zůstaly bezvládně viset po stranách těla.

* * *

V jednu ráno bylo zvenčí slyšet hlasité zvuky, někdo zrovna mluvil.

Su Mina to vzbudilo. Posadil se na posteli a promnul si krk.

Kino bylo tak hodné, že mu poslalo oznámení: Diváku Su Mine, úspěšně jste změnil svůj scénář. Gratulujeme a přejeme vám i nadále mnoho úspěchů. Jako odměnu dostáváte nápovědu, první klíčové slovo je: koupelna.

Tak se mu doopravdy podařilo změnit děj.

Su Min skoro začal jásat radostí, ale v další chvíli ho přepadla nervozita.

Sice se mu podařilo změnit scénář, o kterém dopředu věděl, ale v budoucnu takovou výhodu mít nebude. Bude muset zcela spoléhat na štěstí a náhodu.

V té koupelně z nápovědy se má stát co?

Dva spolubydlící chaoticky pobíhali kolem.

Lin Yiri si zrovna obouval boty, zvedl hlavu a jen tak mimochodem poznamenal: "Su Mine, honem se obleč, někdo ve škole umřel!“

Su Minovi se vytratila barva z tváře.

To je přece běžná hororová praxe, nepotřebné postavy začnou umírat jako na běžícím páse.

Slezl z postele, ani se nestihl převléknout a Lin Yiri už ho vláčel ven. Po cestě chodbou oči všech chlapců bloudily k Su Minovi.

Kdo v takové svůdně rozkošné noční košilce by uprotřed noci mohl zavítat na chlapecké koleje?

„… To jsi nemohl počkat, až se převleču?“ řekl Su Min.

„Ty naděláš. Kdo si v takové tmě všimne, jestli jsi holka nebo kluk?“ odpověděl mu Lin Yiri.

„Ale já se nechci převlíkat za holku.“

Žádné skony k transvestitě přece nemá.

Všichni tři beželi do nedaleké budovy dívčích kolejí. Protože se věci udály tak rychle, policie ještě nestihla dorazit a záchranka byla teprve na cestě.

Lin Yiri měl informace z první ruky a rychle Su Mina uvedl do děje: „Rychle běž dovnitř, Liu Lilino mrtvé tělo tam pořád je.“

Zhou Runian se taky přidal: „Viděl jsem nové oznámení ve skupině. Nikdo nespí, všichni jsou jak na jehlách, po škole už kolují všelijaké drby."

Před deseti minutami na dívčích kolejích zazněl ostrý výkřik.

První, kdo uviděl mrtvé tělo, byla Liu Lilina spolubydlící Lin Xiaoyan, od níž se o všem dozvěděla celá budova hned po telefonátu na policii.

Zprávy se závratnou rychlostí šířily po celé škole.

Spousta vysokoškoláků jsou noční ptáci, skoro všichni byli na nohách během pár minut.

Nejspíš kvůli Su Minově noční košili mu žádná z děvčat nevěnovala pozornost. Nechaly ho jít dovnitř v domnění, že Lin Yiri doprovázel nějakou kamarádku.

Za chvilku dorazil na místo, kde bydlela Liu Lili.

Zbylé tři dívky byly schoulené v rohu a třásly se. Ve společném objetí vypadaly jako rýžový knedlíček.

Su Min v umývárně rozsvítil světlo a velmi opatrně vstoupil dovnitř.

Lin Xiaoyan úplně zbledla a zakřičela: „Nechoď tam!“

Su Min se zastavil s jednou nohou na prahu dveří, otočil se a zeptal se: „Proč ne?“

Lin Xiaoyan polkla a zašeptala s očima plnýma hrůzy: „Ta mrtvola se hýbe… Radši tam nechoď, počkej, až přijede policie.“

Su Minovi to nepřipadalo nijak divné, vždyť je v hororovém filmu.

Navíc mu dívka připadala nějak povědomá.

Zůstal stát na místě a několik sekund přemýšlel. Najednou si vzpomněl, že když si kupoval lístek a procházel kolem plakátu, byla tam vyobrazená jako jedna z hlavních postav.

To přece musí být hlavní hrdinka!

Podle vzpomínek věděl, že se jmenuje Lin Xiaoyan, chodí s ním do stejné třídy a je mezi všemi velmi oblíbená. Jen s jeho postavou se nikdy moc nebavila.

Su Min se zeptal: „Ty jsi to viděla?“

Lin Xiaoyan zvedla hlavu. Když viděla, že se dívá na muže, který má na sobě dámské pyžamo, navíc v něm vypadá líp než všechny holky tady, zůstala v šoku.

„Su Mine, co to máš na sobě?“

Takový koníček se jen tak nevidí.

Su Min mávl rukou a začal vysvětlovat: “Nedorozumění. V obchodě to popletli a dali mi špatnou věc, neměl jsem jinou možnost, než si to obléknout.”

Lin Xiaoyan to dál nezpochybňovala a hned odpověděla: „Rozhodně do koupelny nechoď, těsně před tím, než jsi přišel, mě Liu Lilina mrtvola zničehonic chytla a chtěla mě zatáhnout do vany!“

Oči se jí naplnily hrůzou, když si na to vzpomněla.

Lin Xiaoyan byla ta, kdo mrtvé tělo našel. Uprostřed noci šla do umývárny a uviděla tam tmavý stín.

Než stačila rozsvítit, někdo ji najednou popadl za nohy, voda se proudem rozlila po podlaze, ledové mokré paže ji táhly dovnitř, jako kdyby ji chtěly zatáhnout až do vany.

Lin Xiaoyan se vzpírala, až se jí podařilo rozsvítit světlo v umývárně, a sevření najednou zmizelo.

Teprve pak si všimla Liu Lilina mrtvého těla uvnitř. To ji přece nemohlo držet za nohy. Teď měla pocit, že se jí to všechno jen zdálo.

Su Min uznal, že hlavní hrdinka se o sebe umí postarat.

Osvobodit se ze sevření mrtvoly, udržet si všech pět pohromadě a stát tady bez viditelných následků zaslouží uznání.

Měl by si udržovat určitou vzdálenost od hlavních hrdinů a jen je pozorovat z povzdálí.

Pokud se chce dožít konce filmu a zároveň poznat děj, aniž by se do něj zapletl, musí se chovat jako kolemjdoucí.

Hlavní hrdinové v hororu přijdou na řadu vždycky jako poslední.

S poodhrnutým závěsem do koupelny uviděl tělo dívky otočené zády k němu. Horní polovinou těla ležela ve vaně, ale nohy se stále dotýkaly země. Tělo měla zformované do podivného úhlu.

Zem byla plná kaluží vody.

Su Min si pomyslel, že celá scéna vypadá docela děsivě a asi byl měl jít zpátky, když se Liu Lili ve vaně nečekaně pohnula.

Najednou vynořila hlavu z vody a otočila ji směrem k němu.

Su Min sledoval, jak se na něj Liu Lili dívá, a na mokrém mrtvolně opuchlém obličeji se jí objevil lehký úsměv, který by se dal nazvat skoro přátelským.

Pak její tělo zase zalezlo do vany, hlava se přetočila do původní polohy, ponořila se do vody a Su Minovi zmizela z očí.

Lin Xiaoyan měla s hýbáním pravdu.

Akorát způsob pohybu je nějak zvláštní.

Su Min: „…“

Proč mrtvoly v dnešních hororech prostě nemůžou zůstat ležet?

Vypadá to na další propadák na režisérově seznamu.

Su Min o krok ustoupil, zády narazil na ledovou tvrdou věc a záhy pocítil dotek ruky na svém boku.

Ramínko, které mu přitom sklouzlo dolů, se opatrně vrátilo na rameno.

Vpředu na hrudi se látka košilky pozdvihla a decentně urovnala.

Su Min: „…"

To jako vážně?

Když mírně natočil hlavu, uviděl v zrcadle sám sebe s ještě ospalým výrazem v náručí mlhavého lidského stínu.

Su Min se ze sevření pokusil vymanit, ale ve výsledku dosáhl ještě těsnějšího objetí.

Zdálo se mu, že slyší někoho opakovat mu do ucha jeho jméno. Tlumený hlas na něj volal: „Su Mine," a pak pokračoval: „Neboj se."

Su Min zaskřípal zuby, on se přece nebojí.

Ten duch má zřejmě nějaký problém se zrakem.

Mrtvé tělo před ním otočilo hlavou o sto osmdesát stupňů, zvedlo horní polovinu těla a upřelo na něj pohled, ve kterém se tentokrát objevil šok a zděšení.

Když Liu Lili zjistila, že si jí všimli, znovu se vrhla do vany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protože čínská jména jsou šílená a česká transkripce existuje.  
> Lin Yiri/ Lin I-ž'  
> Lin Xiaoyan/ Lin Siao-jen  
> Liu Lili/ Liou Li-li  
> Zhou Runian/ Čou Žu-nien


	3. Výtah

Jak čas ubíhal, Lin Xiaoyan to venku nemohla vydržet a zavolala na něj: „Su Mine, když už jsi tam... Hýbala se?”

Su Min cítil, že chlad za jeho zády zmizel.

Promnul si obličej, s klidným výrazem vyšel z koupelny a odpověděl: „Hýbala." Ale její pohyby vypadaly divně.

Poslední výraz na Liu Lilině tváři byl bezesporu šok a zděšení. Je jen málo věcí, které by dokázaly vyděsit mrtvého.

Su Min měl podezření, že na vině mohl být ten duch.

Už jen výjev mrtvé Liu Lili ve vaně byl tak hrozný, že z toho člověku nebylo dobře.

Ne že by taková situace nemohla nastat, jen není moc častá. Navíc umřela v tak podivné poloze.

Lin Xiaoyan nervózně řekla: „Radši počkáme na policii."

Su Min se podíval na její úplně bílý obličej a odkrvené rty. Vypadala strachy bez sebe.

Tak se bát, to si říkáš hlavní hrdinka hororového filmu?

„Když Liu Lili umřela, byl v koupelně někdo?“ zeptal se Su Min.

Všechny tři dívky důrazně zavrtěly hlavou.

Všechny spaly v postelích, nikdo by s Liu Lili do umývárny nešel. Obával se, že kdyby na to Lin Xiaoyan náhodou nepřišla, doteď by o nešťastné smrti nevěděli.

„Vypadá to, že ji někdo držel pod vodou,“ řekl Su Min zdráhavě.

Normálně by nikdo sám takovým způsobem v koupelně neumřel.

Ale on je v hororu. Kdyby v koupelně už tou dobou byla nějaká nadpřirozená síla, hned by to dávalo větší smysl.

Lin Xiaoyan zbledla ve tváři ještě víc.

Než stačila něco říct, venku se rozezněla houkačka a během chvilky vešlo několik policistů.

Když uviděli Su Minův zevnějšek, na pár sekund se zarazili.

I když všichni dorazili na místo až po činu, pořád byli jedinými svědky, které je třeba odvést a vyzpovídat. Po výslechu zase všechny propustili.

Su Min nebyl tak vyděšený jako ostatní, přinejhorším mohl z filmu odejít.

Ranní slunce signalizovalo příchod dalšího dne. Výuka probíhala jako normálně.

Su Min po probuzení zjistil, že už je po desáté hodině.

Vstal z postele, převlékl se z noční košile, kterou nejprve chtěl vyhodit, ale pak si to rozmyslel a položil ji na polštář.

Při cestě do umývárny trochu zaváhal.

Včera večer ho osahával na zadku nějaký zvrhlý duch. Možná tam někde pořád dřepí a čeká, až mu Su Min vleze do pastičky.

Na druhou stranu si stejně potřeboval umýt obličej. Přece musí být lepší jít za bílého dne, kdy je každý kout osvětlený, než v noci, jak se stalo včera.

Při vstupu uviděl, že svíčka je dávno vyhozená v koši a stejně tak jablko se slupkou.

Díkybohu, že spolubydlící za něj uklidili.

Su Min se cítil trochu provinile, dal si pastu a před zrcadlem si začal čistit zuby.

Měl ve zvyku se během čištění zubů dívat do zrcadla, ale dnes se mu hned vybavilo, co viděl předchozí večer. Jak on a přízrak společně zírají do zrcadla.

Když sklonil hlavu, voda vytékající z kohoutku měla krvavě červenou barvu.

„…“

Co by se od hororu dalo čekat.

Stačilo zamrkat a krvavý proud zmizel, opět ho nahradila průzračná barva kohoutkové vody. Su Min vydechl úlevou a s klidem si začal vyplachovat ústa.

Po cestě z umývárny se mu už nic divného nestalo, jako kdyby událost s vodou byl jen přelud.

Po ranní hygieně šli všichni spolubydlící společně do jídelny.

Su Min zrovna vyšel ven z budovy, když uviděl policejní auto stát přede dveřmi dívčích kolejí, přes které byla natažená policejní páska.

Odhadoval, že tam bude ještě nějakou dobu rušno.

Su Min odvrátil pohled. Všechny debaty, které po cestě slyšel, se týkaly Liu Lili a jejího utonutí ve vaně, škola dokonce zveřejnila fotky z místa činu.

Nikdo nevěděl, že nadpřirozené věci se ve škole už předtím staly.

Univerzitní horor si svůj název opravdu zaslouží.

Su Min si najednou vzpomněl na posledního spolubydlícího a otázal se: „Jakto, že se ještě od včerejška nevrátil?“

Lin Yiri okamžitě odpověděl: „No on... Něco se u nich přihodilo, tak jel domů. Bude nějakou dobu trvat, než se vrátí.“

Su Min se už dál neptal.

Když přišel do třídy, uviděl tam Lin Xiaoyan.

Lin Xiaoyan vypadala zdrceně, z celého těla vyzařovala apatie a nezájem o okolí. Protože stupeň atraktivity hlavní hrdinky byl mnohem vyšší než u ostatních postav, všichni chlapci ve třídě starostlivě seděli kolem ní a zajímali se, jak jí je.

Když je Lin Xiaoyan zpozorovala, rozsvítily se jí oči a přiběhla za nimi.

Všichni tři se posadili společně.

„Šla jsem si koupit ochranné talismany, chcete taky nějaký?“ zeptala se.

Nemohla zapomenout na hýbající se mrtvé tělo.

Su Min: „…“

Lin Yiri jeden chtěl, ale on sám ne.

Kdyby ochranné talismany měly nějaký efekt, o čem by pak celý film byl?

Všichni studovali angličtinu. Během jedné 45 minutové hodiny jim profesor něco na pódiu zuřivě vysvětloval, ale nikdo ze studentů mu nevěnoval pozornost.

Když na konci hodiny zazvonilo, profesor jim řekl: „Stále jsou tady tací, kteří neodevzdali úkol na minulou hodinu. Dostavte se co nejdřív do mojí kanceláře, nebo nebudete mít známku na konci semestru.“

Studenti se vyřítili ven z učebny.

Lin Yiri zaúpěl: „Dneska jsem to zapomněl odevzdat. Su Mine, ty přece taky, oba tam musíme zajít."

„Taky jsem nic nepřinesla,“ přidala se Lin Xiaoyan. „Co kdybyste se pro úkol vrátili se mnou, a pak ho šli odevzdat společně?“

Zřejmě byla vystrašená a nechtěla se vracet na kolej samotná.

Su Min a Lin Yiri si nejdřív přinesli svoje úkoly, pak doprovodili Lin Xiaoyan. Viděli ji přeběhnout přes kraťoučkou chodbu za pár sekund, jako kdyby běžela stovku na čas.

Když doběhla zpátky k nim, ještě si upravila vlasy: „Můžeme jít.“

Moc daleko nedošli, protože je najednou zastavil nějaký kluk. „Su Mine, něco ti musím říct.“

Su Min si na toho člověka nevzpomínal.

„My půjdeme napřed, za chvíli nás dožeň,“ řekli mu Lin Xiaoyan a Lin Yiri.

Až ti dva odešli, neznámý chlapec mu podal mobil: „Su Mine, ten kluk, co měl včera oblečenou noční košilku-“

„-nejsem já!“ vyhrkl Su Min.

„… Ani jsem se nestačil zeptat.“

„Podívej, musím nutně jít odevzdat úkol, nemám čas se teď s tebou bavit, ahoj,“ ukončil to Su Min.

Za žádných okolností nemůže přiznat, že nosil dámské věci. Bylo mu jedno, jak se na to ten druhý zatvářil. Dlouhým krokem vyrazil pryč.

Kanceláře byly za hlavní budovou, Su Min poslal zprávu na Wechat: „Už jsem tady, kde jste?“

Během chviličky mu Li Yiri odpověděl: „My už jsme ve výtahu, počkej si na další.“

Taková prestižní škola, dokonce má výtah.

Su Minova dřívější škola měla jen schody a umývárna postrádala koupelnu. Evidentně to vypovídalo něco o tom, jak chudá byla.

Teprve, až vstoupil do Univerzitního hororu, zjistil, že na světě existují i takovéto školy.

Celá administrativní budova měla sedm poschodí.

Když Su Min dorazil k výtahu, dveře se zrovna zavíraly a Lin Yiri s Lin Xiaoyan mu zevnitř zamávali.

Ve výtahu

„Kdybychom jenom minutku počkali, Su Min by to stihl,“ poznamenala Lin Xiaoyan.

Lin Yiri mávl rukou: „Mezitím by nám výtah ujel a nakonec bychom museli taky čekat. Su Min se zlobit nebude."

Přece jen jako jeho spolubydlící rozumí Su Minově povaze ze všech nejlíp.

Zničehonic se výtah se zaskřípáním nebezpečně zhoupnul.

„Co se stalo? Něco se rozbilo?“ vykřikla Lin Xiaoyan.

Ještě než to dořekla, výtah se po předchozím znepokojivém zvuku znovu stabilizoval a pomalinku se dal do pohybu.

Lin Xiaoyan si už chtěla oddechnout, když uviděla, že číslo ve výtahu nečekaně přeskočilo z třetího na sedmé patro.

Překvapením vydechla: „Ach,“ a vyčítavě řekla: „Měli jsme jet to třetího patra, proč si zmáčkl sedmé?“

Lin Yiri jí s podivem na tváři odpověděl: „Já nic nemačkal.“

Kromě tlačítka třetího podlaží, když nastoupili, se za celou dobu ničeho nedotkl. A už vůbec by se nedotýkal sedmičky.

Sedmé patro bylo studentům přísně zakázané.

„Tak kdo to zmáčkl?“ zeptala se Lin Xiaoyan neklidně.

V tu chvíli si vzpomněla na události z předchozího dne a srdce jí poskočilo znepokojením.

Výtah přeskočil třetí patro.

Oběma se v očích odrážel strach.

Během okamžiku celý výtah změnil podobu. Kovové stěny, které by klidně mohly sloužit jako zrcadlo, úplně ztratily svůj lesk a objevily se na nich rezavé skvrny.

Lin Xiaoyan si myslela, že se jí zamlžilo vidění. Než se stačila zeptat, na hlavu se jí spustil proud vody. „Voda!“ zakřičela.

Když se rukou dotkla hlavy, viděla, že ji má celou červenou od krve.

Lin Yiri zaskočeně vyjekl: „“To, to, to…“

Výtahové světlo zčervenalo.

Lin Xiaoyan a Lin Yiri oba zvedli hlavu a pohledy obrátily ke stropu. Od obou současně zazněl ostrý výkřik: „Ááááá…“

Stropní světlo bylo plné prosakující krve.

Připomínalo skleněnou misku naplněnou po okraj světle červenou krví, kterou někdo rozhoupal tak, že se její obsah začal postupně rozlévat kolem.

Pak zaznělo zřetelné cinknutí zvonku.

Výtah se zastavil v sedmém patře a následně se otevřely i dveře.

Hned za kovovým zvukem dveří se před dvěma vylekanými lidmi objevil interiér sedmého patra.

Celé patro bylo bez světel. Neprostupná tma v chodbě připomínala hustou černou mlhu, ve které vlnily i závěsy.

Lin Yiri se zeptal: „To je sedmé patro?“

Lin Xiaoyan nevěděla.

Oba dva vystoupili a připravovali se zjistit, kde se to vlastně ocitli.

Tma před nimi vypadala jako nestvůra s očima, která se k nim rychle blížila. Oba dva byli skoro schopni rozpoznat její mlhavou siluetu.

A nebyla jenom jedna.

Zástup nad zemí vznášejících se postav nejdřív pomalinku postupoval tmou, ale postupně nabíral na rychlosti.

Kde by Lin Xiaoyan a Lin Yiri vzali odvahu sledovat, co se stane pak? Otočili se a rozběhli se k výtahu stejně jako přízraky na nimi.

Běželi a přitom otáčeli hlavou, aby viděli, že se temnota neustále přibližuje.

I když dorazili do výtahu, stále nebyli v bezpečí, dveře zůstávaly otevřené. Oba dva uvnitř skoro vypustili duši strachem.

Tma stačila dorazit až k nim, věc zformovaná do tvaru lidské postavy už už vstupovala do výtahu.

Čirý horor naplnil srdce obou lidí.

LinXiaoyan i Lin Yiri zrychleně dýchali a oba mysleli na to samé. Jestli se k nim ta věc dostane, dopadne to s nimi hodně špatně.

Ignorovali varovné upozornění, které nedovolovalo hrát si s tlačítky, a začali zuřivě mačkat jedničku, aby se honem dostali pryč.

Výtahové dveře se náhle zavřely a zablokovaly černému stínu cestu.

Polovina těla už se stihla protlačit dovnitř, ale osvícená červeným světlem vydala nepřirozený zvuk a sesypala se na zem jako písek.

V tu chvíli se Lin Xiaoyan zdálo, že viděla Liu Lilinu tvář.

Bez přemýšlení ucouvla a narazila na studenou stěnu výtahu.

Najednou se zastavila na místě.

Neúmyslně vrazila do Liu Yiriho, slova se jí začala hrnout z úst: „Podívej… Zvedni hlavu a podívej se...“

Lin Yiri byl původně skloněný, držel se za kolena a těžce oddychoval. Když pobídku uslyšel, zvedl hlavu a leknutím spadl na zem.

Vnitřní stěny výtahu byly hustě poseté otisky rukou.

Na všech čtyřech stěnách, od země až po strop, se objevily otisky dlaní společně s něčím, co vypadalo jako rýhy od nehtů zanechané na zrezivělém povrchu.

Jako kdyby tady zůstala uvězněná hromada lidí, kteří se usilovně snažili utéct.

Zoufale bušili a škrábali na stěny výtahu ve snaze dostat se pryč. Dokonce se jim podařilo nehty vyrýt do tvrdého materiálu dlouhé rýhy.

Z horního světla stále odkapávala krev.

* * *

Su Min sledoval, jak se výtah zastavil až v sedmém patře, a stiskl tlačítko nahoru.

Lin Xiaoyan and Lin Yiri se uvnitř zhroutili.

V jednu chvíli se výtah opět podivně zatřásl, pomalu se dal pohybu, ze sedmého patra přeskočil do třetího a nakonec zastavil v prvním.

Dveře se otevřely.

Dva lidi ochromeně seděli na zemi, oči jim padly na Su Mina stojícího před nimi se složkou v ruce, na reálného člověka, ne žádný přízrak.

Stále vyděšený Li Yiri zaúpěl: „Už jsem myslel, že tě nikdy neuvidím!“

„Jakto, že jste pořád tady?“ podivil se Su Min.

Nakonec si vzpomněl, že výtah ve třetím patře nezastavil.


	4. Vyvolávání duchů

Vnitřek výtahu se dávno vrátil do původní podoby, otisky rukou a škrábance se teď zdály být jen výplodem fantazie.

Lin Xiaoyan a Lin Yiri byli ve zlomku sekundy venku.

Su Min se po nich chystal nastoupit.

Lin Xiaoyan za ním hned vykřikla: „Nenastupuj tam!“

Řekla to pozdě, protože dveře se zavřely a výtah začal vyjíždět nahoru. Lin Yiri se ještě snažil dveře otevřít, ale bez výsledku.

Když Su Min uslyšel Lin Xiaoyanin hlas, sevřelo se mu srdce.

Stornoval tlačítko do třetího patra, pak hned stisknul dvojku. Připravoval se, že okamžitě vyrazí ven a zbytek vyběhne po schodech.

Su Min určitě nechtěl zažít hororovou lekačku, pokud by nemusel.

V žádném případě ho nenapadlo, že ho opravdu vyveze přímo do třetího patra a s cinknutím se otevře.

Su Min: „…“

S tím výtahem něco je…

Su Min vystoupil a váhavě se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Dveře se jako u každého normálního výtahu zase zavřely.

Lin Yiri mu z přízemí poslal zprávu: „Su Mine? Rychle z toho výtahu vylez? Ve kterém patře teď jsi?“

„Jsem ve trojce,“ odpověděl Su Min.

Lin Yiri: „???“

To asi nebyla odpověď podle jeho očekávání.

Oba dva okamžitě vyběhli schody. Když si vzpomněli, co za věci předtím ve výtahu viděli, stále v nich přetrvával strach.

Po odevzdání úkolu se na sebe všichni tři jen mlčky dívali.

Nakonec to byl Su Min, kdo protrhl ticho: „Něco se vám v tom výtahu stalo?“

Lin Xiaoyan i Lin Yiri současně přikývli.

Lin Xiaoyan naprázdno polkla a řekla: „Nedojeli jsme do třetího patra, protože nás výtah zavezl rovnou do sedmého!“

„Sedmé patro?“ zeptal se Su Min nevěřícně.

Podle jeho vzpomínek je sedmé patro dlouhé roky uzavřené a dveře na schodiště mezi šestým a sedmým patrem uzamčené.

„Mnohem důležitější je, že školní výtah původně vůbec do sedmého jet nemůže,“ přidal se Lin Yiri.

„Co tím myslíš?“ zeptal se Su Min.

Lin Yiri mu podal svůj mobil, aby se mohl podívat. Na obrazovce byl starý obrázek vytažený z fóra na školním webu, kde se diskutovalo o problému se sedmým patrem.

Vyjádření správce budovy i navazující příspěvky v podstatě nesly úplně stejný význam.

Výtah nevede dál než do šestého patra.

Jinak řečeno, mohli jet maximálně do šestého patra, ale něco způsobilo, že výtah prorazil horní těsnění a vyjel až do sedmého.

„Tak to je síla," vydechl Su Min pohnutě.

Aby výtah tak jednoduše prorazil strop, musely být budovy ve filmu snad z papíru.

„Úplně souhlasím,“ řekla Lin Xiaoyan.

„Na internetu koluje o kampusu několik povídaček, některé mají spojitost i s výtahem.“ Lin Yiri vzdychl a pokračoval: „Někdo tam říkal, že pod nimi zmizelo dno a něčí ruka ho chytla za nohavici."

To se jim sice nestalo, ale podobnost by byla.

„Školní výtahy mají kamerový systém,“ poznamenal Su Min.

Lin Xiaoyaniny oči se rozzářily: „Mají. Když je prověříme, určitě něco najdeme, tady ten měl taky kameru.“

Všichni tři se vydali hledat kamerový záznam.

„Ne, nic neobvyklého se nestalo. Nevykládejte mi tady hlouposti, výtah do sedmého patra nedojede,“ řekl jim bezpečnostní pracovník.

Navzdory svému komentáři šel požadovaný záznam najít.

Vše začalo momentem, kdy Su Min vešel do administrativní budovy. Lin Xiaoyan a Lin Yiri zrovna nastoupili do výtahu a dveře se zavíraly.

Poté se výtah dal pohybu, přeblikávání čísel na číselníku odráželo jeho výstup.

Na dalším záznamu z vnitřního prostoru bylo vidět, jak si Lin Xiaoyan a Lin Yiri nejdřív povídají, ale najednou se jim na obličejích objeví zvláštní výraz.

Číselník ve výtahu ukazoval třetí patro.

Dveře se otevřely, oba dva se vyřítili ven, ale pak se zase rozběhli zpátky, dokonce začali bouchat do tlačítek, a nakonec spadli na zem.

„Všichni jste vysokoškoláci, musíte přece vědět, že ve výtahu není dovoleno běhání ani hraní s tlačítky. Mohla by se stát nějaká nehoda,“ pokáral je pracovník bezpečnosti.

Lin Xiaoyan a Lin Yiri byli v obličeji úplně bledí.

Oba si byli jistí, že jeli do sedmého patra, i když záznam jasně ukazoval něco jiného.

Su Min po nich hodil očkem a řekl: „Moc se omlouvám, asi jsou ještě po ráno trochu zmatení, radši půjdeme. Slibujem, že se to nebude opakovat. “

Pak oba dva vyvlekl ven z monitorovací místnosti.

Venku byl horký letní den s oblohou bez mráčků, ale s výjimkou Su Mina to vypadalo, jako kdyby se nacházeli uprostřed tuhé zimy.

„Sedmé patro je fakt děsivé.“

„Příště už výtahem nepojedu.“

Dopolední výuka skončila a odpoledne měli volno. Protože Su Minovi tou dobou kručelo v břiše, vzal je všechny rovnou do jídelny.

Oba se jako bez duše táhli za ním.

Když dorazili k výdejnímu okénku, bez přemýšlení na všechno kývli, až nakonec i Lin Xiaoyan měla jednou tolik jídla než Su Min.

Su Min byl ohromený.

Když viděla, že se na ni Su Min dívá, objevil se Lin Xiaoyan na obličeji omluvný výraz: „Prostě toho sním hodně, no.“

Su Min odvrátil pohled: „Vůbec ne!“

Zajídat zármutek není nic nového, tomu přece rozuměl.

Nevadí, že on sám má míň.

V kontrastu se svými spolužáky, kteří zažili takovou hrůzu, byl Su Min extrémně klidný a začal vybírat kuličky pepře ze svého kung-paa.

Lin Xiaoyan ho tiše pozorovala.

Když měli skoro dojedeno, jídelna se víc než z poloviny vyprázdnila a postupně i uklidnila.

Su Min jim podal ubrousek a řekl: „Tak, teď bychom mohli probrat, co to s tou školou vlastně je.“

Lin Xiaoyan: „… Já o tom nechci mluvit.“

„Musíš, Liu Lili byla tvoje spolubydlící, na její smrti evidentně něco nesedí, musíš začít mluvit první,“ oponoval jí Su Min.

„Co chceš, abych řekla?" zeptala se Lin Xiaoyan. „Nevím, jak umřela. Když šla do umývárny, já jsem spala v posteli."

„Co jste dělaly předtím?“ ptal se Su Min dál.

Slyšel, že v podobných hororech ze školního prostředí jsou populární takové aktivity jako vyvolávání duchů. Když se něco pokazí, studenti jeden po druhém začnou umírat.

Su Min si podepřel bradu: „Například vyvolávání duchů?"

Lin Xiaoyan zkameněla.

Její reakce neunikla Su Minovým očím, proto bez váhání pokračoval: „Vy jste opravdu něco přivolávali? Mám pravdu?“

Mohla kvůli tomu jedna dívčí postava umřít?

„Ne, to jsme nedělaly," odpověděla Lin Xiaoyan.

Su Min si hned oddechnul, ale když uslyšel, co následovalo, spadl mu loket ze stolu.

„My jsme zkoušely vyvolávání pomocí jídelních hůlek.“

Su Min si masíroval loket: „Pokračuj.“

Lin Xiaoyan notnou chvíli mlčela, než se odhodlala začít o tom, co se včerejší večer dělo.

Předchozí večer

Čtyři holky stály naproti sobě, nervozita zřetelná na tváři každé z nich.

Před nimi na stole ležely na pohled robustní a hrubé jídelní hůlky, které byly po dvou svázané k sobě červeným provázkem do tvaru kříže, jako bývá v kostele.

Pravidla hry vyžadovala, aby se účastnily všechny.

Na internetu toho moc nebylo, jen docela nudně vypadající pravidla hry. Proto nikdo z nich nevěděl, co se má nakonec stát.

Každá vzala do ruky jeden roh kříže a společně začaly něco odříkávat.

„Přivoláváme tě, duše ze záhrobí, přijď sem a posaď se s námi."

Každá to řekla jednou a posadila se na svoje místo. Nakonec větu zopakovaly všechny společně.

Vůbec nic se nestalo, i když zaříkávaly už potřetí.

Liu Lili nebyla tak statečná, nechtěla dál ve hře pokračovat. Původně jejich návrh odmítla, ale ostatní ji nakonec přemluvily.

Protože sama viděla spoustu hororů, nemohla se ubránit pocitu strachu.

Už se chystala hůlky pustit, když se najednou pohnuly.

Lin Xiaoyan, která byla naproti ní, tiše zašeptala: „Pohnuly se! Vy jste s nimi nehýbaly, že ne?“

Všechny čtyři se po sobě podívaly, nepatrně zavrtěly hlavou, v očích strach a vzrušení zároveň.

Liu Lili naprázdno polkla, spodní strana chodidel jí začala mrznout.

Úplně ty nejobyčejnější hůlky ve tvaru kříže, kterých se dívky držely, se v jejich rukách začaly třást, s uvázaným červeným provázkem se dělo něco zvláštního.

Lin Xiaoyan nakonec protrhla ticho: „Duchu ze záhrobí, propadnu z něčeho v tomto semestru? Jestli ano, zabouchej jednou, jestli ne, zabouchej dvakrát.“

Už neudělala šest zkoušek.

Podle univerzitního řádu má dovoleno za čtyři roky nesplnit sedm zkoušek, pak už nemůže požádat o jejich opakování. Tím pádem by se jí nepodařilo úspěšně dokončit studium a nezískala by titul.

Pokud se to opravdu stane, celé její dosavadní studium a dřina byla k ničemu.

Pod drobnohledem tří studentek hůlky pomalu a zřetelně dvakrát zaťukaly.

Lin Xiaoyan už chtěla vzrušením vyskočit na nohy, když si uvědomila, že se stále drží hůlek a zarazila se: „Doopravdy to funguje, rychle se na něco zeptejte, než bude pozdě.“

Zbytek děvčat také položil několik otázek.

Duch jim na vše odpověděl, na každou otázku měl jinou odpověď. Tichem se ozývalo různorodé klepání rezonující všem přítomným v srdcích.

Od té doby uběhlo půl hodiny.

Podle Lin Xiaoyan byl skoro čas, proto tiše řekla: „Už bychom ho měli poslat pryč, připravte se.“

Toto byla naprosto nezbytná součást hry, pokud by ho neodeslaly pryč, všechno by se mohlo velmi rychle obrátit proti nim, dokonce by mohly přijít o život.

Liu Lili najednou vykřikla: „To ne! Přetrhl se provázek!“

Lin Xiaoyan zbledla a zrak jí padl na přetrženou polovinu provázku, druhá polovina se stále houpala ve vzduchu.

Ve spěchu začala přeříkávat: „Děkujeme duchu za vše, do záhrobí honem vrať se."

Ostatní se k ní připojily.

Všechny čtyři úplně zapomněly, že musí otevřít dveře, aby ducha vyprovodily pryč. Dveře od kolejí byly dávno pevně uzavřené.

Po jedné minutě už všem začal na čelech vystupovat pot.

Když skončily, nikdo se neodvážil nic komentovat, všechny se s bledými tvářemi odebraly do postelí, kde usnuly s peřinou přes hlavu.

* * *

„Tak to bylo,“ dokončila Lin Xiaoyan se skloněnou hlavou.

Když poslaly ducha pryč, všechny bez otálení zamířily do postele, aniž by se předtím nachystaly na spaní. Až o půlnoci se zjistilo, že Liu Lili umřela ve vaně.

Su Minovi nezbývalo než dodat: „ Vy teda máte odvahu."

Lin Yiri se zeptal: „Slečno Lin, tak vy už jste neudělala šest zkoušek? To je fakt úspěch, já zatím neudělal jen tři.“

Su Min: „…“

Lin Xiaoyan ho sjela pohledem: „To tě na mém vyprávění zaujalo nejvíc? Moje výsledky nehrají vůbec žádnou roli, důležité je, že Liu Lili umřela.“

Popravdě řečeno, už včera ji to svádělo k myšlence, že jejich aktivita má se smrtí něco společného, ale nikomu nic neřekla.

I když tam byla policie, u výslechu by stejně nikdo nevěřil, že příčinou smrti byla nějaká hra, taky by ji mohli poslat rovnou na léčení.

Lin Yiri se poškrábal na hlavě: „Kdo vám to vůbec dovolil? Ostatní si hrají tak možná se spiritistickou tabulkou a vy musíte začít rovnou s hůlkama. Co dobrého z toho mohlo vzejít?“

Takové vyvolávání uprostřed noci opravdu nevěstilo nic dobrého.

Samozřejmě Su Min, který včera dělal přesně to samé se zrcadlem, se nepočítá.

Chvilku uvažoval: „Ještě se musím ujistit. Opravdu jste toho ducha poslaly pryč?“

Jakmile domluvil, znovu zavrtěl hlavou: „To je zbytečná otázka.“

„Proč?“ zeptala se Lin Xiaoyan.

„Stačí použít selský rozum a bude vám to hned jasné.“

Lin Xiaoyan: „…“ V tom případě tvůj selský rozum musí být něco extra.

Su Min nakonec přeformuloval odpověď: „Určitě jste ho pryč neposlaly, kdyby ano, nikdo by neumřel. Viděl někdo z vás, jak vypadal?“

Podle pravidel, které obecně platí pro školní horory, musel ten člověk umřít na půdě školy.

Určitě v tom bude něco víc, protože název filmu je Univerzitní horor, a ne Prokletí hůlek. Alespoň něco v tom smyslu naznačil na internetu sám režisér.

Tento duch může hrát hlavní roli v celém ději, ale taky může být jen nějakým nedůležitým strašákem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámky k překladu
> 
> Všechno jsou evidentně různé typy "her" na vyvolávání duchů. Cílem je ptát se na otázky.  
> 笔仙 [bǐ xiān ] - Hraje se s tužkou nebo nějakým pisátkem. Někdo tužku drží a duch vede ruku, většinou jezdí po připravené (spiritistické) tabulce.  
> 筷仙 [kuài xiān] - To, co je popsané v textu s hůlkama.  
> 镜仙 [jìng xiān] - To, co dělal Su Min v první kapitole. Duch by se měl objevit v zrcadle a promlouvat k němu. Všichni víme, kdo se tam objevil. :D
> 
> Co je zajímavé, na všechno existuje stejnojmenný film. Prokletí hůlek jsem si nevymyslela. Je to oficiální překlad filmu kuài xiān do AJ.


	5. Hluboká noc

Jeho tvář?

Lin Xiaoyan musela zavrtět hlavou: „V tu chvíli jsme se žádná neodvážily pořádně si prohlédnout, jak vypadá. Bály jsme se, že brzy zmizí.“

Do té doby, než se Liu Lilin stín pohnul, měla oči celou dobu sklopené k zemi. Chtěla se zeptat ostatních, ale Liu Lilin vyděšený výkřik ji přerušil, a pak honem poslaly ducha pryč.

Nemůže potvrdit ani vyvrátit, jestli duch opravdu odešel.

Su Min se zamračil a řekl: „Chtěl bych zjistit, kdo to vlastně byl, ale teď k tomu nemáme příležitost.“

Liu Yiri tiše dodal: „Zjišťovat? Co chceš zjišťovat? Nejlepším řešením je držet se co nejdál.“

S Liu Xiaoyan nic společného nemají, je jenom jejich spolužačka, ale když jde o otázku života a smrti, Su Min najednou pocítil potřebu být nápomocný.

Nakonec nesouhlasně pokýval hlavou: „Nechme toho, jdu zpátky na koleje.“

Tady už nic nového nezjistí, ale sám může na internetu pohledat něco o sedmém patře a hlavní budově.

Jestli se tam teď zjevují nadpřirozené věci, určitě se předtím něco stalo.

Su Mina napadlo, že sedmé patro by mohlo ukrývat nějaké důležité informace, ale sám se tam v tuto chvíli neodvažoval jít.

Schylovalo se k večeru a na dívčích kolejích bylo pořád rušno.

Su Min neměl zájem zjišťovat, co se tam děje. Když vešel do budovy chlapeckých kolejí a procházel kolem dveří správy kolejí, najednou se zastavil.

Správci se většinou často neobměňují, jeden tam bývá celé roky.

Možná bude o minulých událostech něco vědět.

Su Min zaklepal na dveře: „Je tam někdo?“

Dveře se otevřely a správkyně mu odpověděla: „Ano?“

Su Min se zamyslel, než zformuloval slova: „Dobrý den. Chtěl bych se zeptat na jednu věc. Jak dlouho tady už pracujete?“

Správkyně zapřemýšlela: „Už to bude šest let, začala jsem v roce 2012, jestli počítám správně.“

To je docela dlouhá doba, určitě něco musí vědět.

Su Min chtěl kout železo, dokud je žhavé, proto šel rovnou k věci: „Tak to jistě víte, co se tady předtím stalo za nehodu, proč je sedmé patro v administrativní budově zamčené -"

Nestačil domluvit a už byl přerušen: „Na to se nesmíš ptát.“

Neuniklo mu, jak starší paní skoro neznatelně zbledla v obličeji, v sedmém patře se určitě něco stalo a určitě to bylo něco velkého.

„Proč? Máte zakázané o tom mluvit?“ zeptal se Su Min.

Správkyně mu odpověděla: „Řádný student by se měl pilně učit, ne pobíhat kolem a ptát se na hlouposti. Jestli je to všechno, na shledanou.“

V zápětí Su Minovi zabouchla dveře před nosem.

Su Min se poškrábal na nose, vrátil se do svého pokoje a posadil se na židli, aby mohl dál na internetu hledat informace. Teď je na internetu skoro všechno, horor vyšel v roce 2018, měl by být schopný něco dohledat.

Ať už je to úmrtí studenta, profesora, nebo nějaká velká událost, přece není možné, aby nikde nebyla ani zmínka.

Su Min do vyhledavače rychle naťukal pár slov a hned mu vyskočila dlouhá řada výsledků.

V tuto chvíli má škola poměrně hodně vysoký počet nešťastných událostí, ale všechno spadá do kategorie úplně běžných nehod, které se staly z různých důvodů.

Su Min prohlížel jednu stránku za druhou, ale nebyl schopný najít žádnou užitečnou informaci. Nakonec skončil na školním fóru, kde se obvykle pohybuje spousta studentů. Když se prokliká hodně do minulosti, možná bude schopný vyhrabat nějaké zajímavé zprávy a komentáře.

Našel jen několik diskuzních témat týkajících se celé budovy s příspěvky, které mu nedávaly moc smysl, navíc v nich figurovalo jen páté patro.

Celá škola je naprosto bezproblémová.

Až nepřirozeně bezproblémová.

* * *

I přes veškeré úsilí zůstal Su Min s prázdnýma rukama, proto mu nezbývalo, než sám začít vyšetřovat.

Odpoledne neměl vyučování, tak se procházel po škole a zkoumal strukturu školních budov a kolejí. Dokonce se šel poptat do obchodů mimo kampus.

Bohužel všechny odpovědi byly dost podobné tomu, co slyšel od správkyně.

I přesto se Su Minovi podařilo vytáhnout z nich několik informací. Administrativní budova už byla někdy v minulosti uzavřená, poté prošla rekonstrukcí, a nakonec ji znovu otevřeli.

Náklady na vybudování takové stavby jsou extrémně vysoké, proto nemohla zůstat nevyužitá.

Muselo se stát něco opravdu závažného, co mělo dopad na celý vzhled budovy, protože bylo nutné ji celou zrenovovat.

Su Min měl pocit, že něčemu přichází na kloub, ale pak na to zapomněl.

Někdy uprostřed noci ho vzbudilo oznámení kina.

[Diváku Su Mine, gratulujeme k úspěšnému přežití dalšího dne. Pokračujte dál v započatém úsilí. Nápověda pro dnešní den je: záchodová kabinka.]

Záchodová kabinka?

Su Minovi to slovní spojení na první pohled přišlo docela děsivé. Záchody bývají častým místem pro různé hororové scény.

Kdo bude hlavním aktérem v takové scéně?

Včera se stalo ta věc s Liu Lili v koupelně, dneska to jsou záchody, určitě dnes musí být obětí jedna z těch dívek.

Koleje mají WC mimo budovu, pokud to má být kabinka, jedinou možností je školní nebo administrativní budova.

Su Min poslal Lin Xiaoyan zprávu.

Lin Xiaoyan dnes spala ve vedlejší budově, protože se bála být ve svém pokoji, stejně jako její spolubydlící, které se také přestěhovaly jinam.

O půlnoci ještě nespala: „Dobře.“

Za chvíli poslala další zprávu: „Zaslechla jsem, jak někdo říkal, že Zhang Yuan šla směrem k administrativní budově.“

Zhang Yuan je spolubydlící, která se taky účastnila jejich vyvolávací hry a dnes přespává u jiné kamarádky.

Su Min okamžitě vyskočil z postele a vzbudil Lin Yiriho.

Lin Yiri zmateně promluvil: „Co děláš?“

Su Min se zeptal: „Jdeš se mnou do administrativní budovy? Lin Xiaoyan tady jde.“

Lin Yiri okamžitě procitl a opatrně se zeptal: „Co tam jdeme dělat? Tak pozdě v noci je zamčeno.“

„Jdeš nebo ne?“ odpověděl mu Su Min další otázkou.

Lin Yiri se nemohl rozhoupat, jestli ano nebo ne. Po chvíli přemýšlení se rozhodl jít a začal se škrábat z postele.

Jak se oblékal, znovu se tiše zeptal: „Co tam jdeme hledat? Mám si s sebou brát nějakou dětskou moč?“

Su Min: „…“

Uvědomoval si, že to může být nebezpečné, ale nejít by znamenalo sedět na zadku a čekat, až někdo umře.

Su Min takové jednání nemá v povaze. Odhalit nejtemnější tajemství celého filmu a zůstat naživu až do úplného konce je cíl, kterého chce dosáhnout.

Konec konců jako první člověk, který prožívá horor, to přece nemůže odfláknout.

Na Lin Xiaoyan narazili před kolejemi.

I když spousta vysokoškoláků jsou noční ptáci, přece jen o půlnoci ve školních budovách nikdo nepobývá. Jediné světlo přicházelo z několika pouličních lamp.

Lin Xiaoyan zašeptala: „Ptala jsem, jestli Zhang Yuan opravdu šla ven. Její kamarádka to potvrdila, bála se, že se něco špatného stalo. Sama chvíli Zhang Yuan sledovala, chtěla zjistit, co šla tak pozdě v noci dělat.“

Po pár minutách zjistila, že Zhang Yuan vyrazila k administrativní budově, prý šla přímo a bez sebemenšího zaváhání, za celou dobu se ani jednou neotočila.

Protože kamarádka tak pozdě v noci nechtěla vycházet ven, několikrát zkusila zavolat jménem, ale když nedostala odpověď, vrátila se zpátky.

Su Min stál na samém okraji prostoru osvětleném pouličním světlem: "Dozvíme se víc, až tam dorazíme."

Nemohlo to být dlouho, co Zhang Yuan odešla, mohli by ji ještě po cestě zastihnout a třeba se jim podaří získat víc informací.

Administrativní budova nebyla od kolejí daleko, cesta zabrala sotva pár minut.

V noci se nikde nesvítilo, všechna světla byla zhasnutá, v naprosté tmě vypadala celá budova strašidelně, okna připomínala tmavé lidi požírající díry.

„Hlavní dveře jsou otevřené,“ prozkoumal okolí Su Min.

Dveře byly otevřené násilím, což má nejspíš na svědomí Zhang Yuan.

Lin Xiaoyan vytáhla mobil, rozsvítila na něm baterku a následovala ostatní do budovy, do dlouhé chodby, která skoro nebrala konce.

„Kam vlastně jdeme?“ zeptal se Lin Yiri.

Chodba vypadala v noci pochmurně a nepřátelsky, všechny věci nehybně ležely ve zlověstném tichu . Za bílého dne by to nikomu nevadilo, ale v noci jim běhal mráz po zádech.

„Na záchody,“ odpověděl Su Min.

Kde jinde by našli záchodovou kabinku, když ne na záchodech. Problém byl ten, že ty se nacházely v každém patře a oni neměli tušení, kde začít.

Lin Yiri se otřepal: „To bude zase hrůza, copak vy neznáte ty povídačky o záchodech? Říká se, že tam někdo slyšel volání svého jména, tak se otočil a nějaký duch ho plácnul po hlavě.“

„Myslíš, že teď je vhodná doba nám to říkat?“ neudržel se Su Min.

Lin Yiri se cítil ukřivděně, prostě měl strach, no.

Už se nadechoval na odpověď, když se zezadu ozval slabý hlásek: „Su Mine?“

Su Min a Lin Yiri oba vyskočili leknutím.

Obzvláště pro Su Mina, který poprvé pocítil na vlastní kůži, co to znamená uprostřed noci zažívat hrůzy z hororu, byla situace o to děsivější.

Lin Yiri slyšitelně polkl, zatahal Su Mina za rukáv a koktavě se zeptal: „Co… co to bylo?“

Su Min mu odpověděl: „Utíkej!“

Hlas se pomalu ztrácel v dálce, oba dva utíkali jako o život, ani se neotáčeli.

Po chvíli už to Lin Xiaoyan nevydržela se staženým hrdlem na ně zavolala: „Hej, proč přede mnou utíkáte?“

„Nebudeš mi věřit, ale volal na nás nějaký duch！”odpověděl jí Lin Yiri.

Lin Xiaoyan se zastavila a protočila panenky: „To jsem byla já, copak nepoznáte můj hlas?“

Su Min zpomalil krok a předstíral, že se nic nestalo.

Všichni tři se posadili na schodiště sledovali jeden druhého.

Kdo mohl tušit, že jakmile mu Lin Yiri dopoví strašidelný příběh, zjeví se odněkud Lin Xiaoyan, začne na ně volat a oba dva strachy skoro vypustí duši.

Taková ostuda.

„Nečekala bych, že sotva si na chvilku odběhnu, vy začnete s duchařinou. A ty, že se nestydíš, na takovém místě v takovou dobu strašit ostatní povídačkama,“ nadávala Lin Xiaoyan.

„Prostě jsem si to nemohl nechat pro sebe…,“ bránil se ukřivděně Lin Yiri.

Právě v situacích jako tato ho napadají všelijaké strašidelné příběhy. Aby ulevil vlastnímu strachu, musí se o ně s někým podělit.

Lin Xiaoyan mu ukázala palec nahoru: „Neboj, já tě ochráním.“

Su Min za celou dobu nic neřekl, sledoval, jak měsíční světlo zalilo podlahu a odhalilo mlhavé stíny tří lidí.

Najednou postřehl pohyb vlastního stínu, který se začal pomaličku zkracovat, až se mu nakonec přimkl k chodidlům. V tu chvíli pocítil náhlou vlnu chladu.

Su Min okamžitě zvedl nohy ze země.

Pak už jen viděl, jak se mu jeho vlastní stín oddělil od chodidel.

Kdy se stane, že se vám oddělí stín od těla? Nenapadlo ho nic lepšího, než svalit vinu na nějakou nadpřirozenou sílu.

Oddělený stín se zkroutil do tvaru srdíčka.

Su Min: „..."

Jak kouzelné, pomyslel si Su Min, tady to hororové strašidlo opravdu nemá konkurenci, dokonce umí i flirtovat.

Lin Xiaoyan se ho zeptala: „Su Mine, co tam máš?“

Su Min zamrkal a jeho stín se vrátil do původní podoby.

Chtěl něco říct, když jedním uchem uslyšel pohyb, který se na jednu stranu zdál být strašně blízko, ale nejspíš vycházel z patra nad nimi.

Su Min oba dva okamžitě přerušil: „Nad námi někdo je.“

Lin Yiri zamrkal a potichu zašeptal: „Možná to není ani člověk…“

Lin Xiaoyan opravdu měla chuť mu ublížit, když ho varovala: „Od teď budeš držet jazyk za zuby, rozumíš? “


	6. Kroky

I když Lin Yiri a Lin Xiaoyan sdílí stejné příjmení, příbuzní nejsou.

Su Min si přiložil prst před ústa, aby ostatní utišil, a tlumeným hlasem řekl: „Jdeme se tam podívat.“

Tentokrát přišel připravený a vybavený. Vzal si s sebou obyčejný malý nůž na ovoce a ostatním poradil pro případ nouze to stejné.

Ne všechna nebezpečí v hororu musí mít nadpřirozený původ.

Dříve vláda zakazovala, aby se v hororech objevovaly temné síly, což samozřejmě vedlo k natáčení samých propadáků. Následovalo ještě mnoho let protestů, než byl takový obsah povolen.

Na druhou stranu, špatných filmů se pořád točí hodně.

Su Min vstoupil do druhého patra ze všech nejdřív, vzhledově bylo úplně stejně jako první.

Administrativní budova měla celkem dvě schodiště, na každé straně chodby jedno, a uprostřed, nedaleko hlavních dveří, byl výtah.

Druhé patro, kde jsou vesměs jen zamčené kanceláře, a které teď osvětlovala jen studená měsíční zář, vzbuzovalo ve všech pocit, že na ně každou chvíli něco vybafne.

Záchody se nacházely vedle schodiště, stačilo udělat dva kroky a jsou tam.

Su Min se přitiskl ke zdi, chvíli poslouchal a zjistil, že po předchozím hluku není ani památky. Nejenže se nic nehýbe, je tam přímo zlověstné ticho.

„Je tam někdo?“ zeptala se Lin Xiaoyan.

Su Min zavrtěl hlavou: „Nejsem si jistý.“

Na to by museli jít dovnitř. Zhang Yuan je dívka, pochopitelně šla na dámy, zatímco on sám nikdy na dámské WC nevlezl.

Když vstoupili, naskytl se jim pohled na reálné dámské WC, ve kterém bylo pět kabinek s otevřenými dveřmi a pevně uzavřené okno naproti nim.

Su Min semkl rty k sobě a jednu kabinku po druhé začal kontrolovat.

Se všemi dveřmi dokořán nebylo těžké zjistit, že tam není nic, co by vzdáleně připomínalo lidský stín.

Jak je možné, že tady není?

Su Min se bál, aby mu něco neuniklo, a radši šel zkontrolovat i pánské záchody. Když zjistil, že tam taky nikdo není, vrátil se s pocitem, že měl předtím asi slyšiny.

Lin Yiri si uprostřed místnosti povzdychl: „Páni, tak takhle to vypadá na dámách.“

Vypadalo to, že v celé budově jsou jen oni tři.

Su Min postával na místě a přemýšlel, než z něj nakonec vypadlo: „Jdeme do šestého patra.“

V sedmém patře se už předtím staly zvláštní věci, šesté patro k němu má nejblíž, možná bude Zhang Yuan v kabince v šestém patře.

Aby mohl říct, že nic nevynechal, kontroloval Su Min patro po patře. Navzdory jeho očekávání na Zhang Yuaninu stopu až do pátého patra nenarazili.

Až když byli v pátém poschodí, uslyšeli nějaký zvuk.

Tentokrát to slyšeli všichni tři.

„Neměla by být Zhang Yuan nad námi?“ zeptal se Lin Yiri.

„To musí být ona,“ odpověděl Su Min.

Lehkým krokem jako první vyrazil směrem, kde slyšel pravidelný zvuk podobný tekoucí vodě.

Su Mina podvědomě napadlo, že někdo pořádně nedovřel kohoutek. Vzpomněl si, jak jemu samotnému tekl z kohoutku proud krve.

Doufal, že Univerzitní horor není plný podobně laciných scének.

Su Min po cestě do šestého patra přemýšlel.

Záchody jsou hned vedle schodů, tlumený šum vody se postupně vyjasňoval a nabíral na síle s tím, jak se přibližovali.

Lin Yiri a Lin Xiaoyan měli nervy napnuté jako struny.

Sami si na vlastní kůži vyzkoušeli, jaké hrůzy se v budově mohou odehrávat. Jak by se mohli nebát toho, co je čeká?

Ani Su Min si nedokázal představit, jaká scéna se před nimi naskytne.

Zhang Yuan měla celou hlavu zabořenou v umyvadle. Kohoutek byl naplno otevřený, voda se z něj nepřetržitě valila, přetékala přes mramorový okraj a cákala po zemi.

Zhang Yuaniny paže už jen nehybně visely dolů.

Skoro to vypadalo, že ji nějaká neviditelná ruka drží hlavu v umyvadle pod vodou.

Su Min hádal, že už se dávno udusila a připomněl ostatním: „Zatím se jí nedotýkejte, nejdřív rozsviťte světlo.“

"Proč se jí nemáme dotýkat?" zeptal se Lin Yiri.

Lin Xiaoyan hned pochopila, že jsou ve stejné situaci jako minule. Taky se bála, aby ji Zhang Yuan zničehonic nepopadla a netáhla k umyvadlu.

Světla ještě nesvítila a zvenku se začaly ozývat pomalu přibližující se kroky, které měly namířeno přímo k nim.

„Schovejte se,“ nařídil jim Su Min ve spěchu.

Nevěděli, jestli je to člověk nebo něco jiného, ale pro všechny případy bylo lepší se schovat.

Lin Xiaoyan a Lin Yiri stáli u sebe, když Su Min domluvil, oba se schovali do jedné kabinky a zavřeli za sebou dveře.

Su Min zůstal stát venku, proto se honem schoval sám do krajní kabinky u zdi a zamčel dveře, které se daly odemknout jen zevnitř.

Stál tam v maličkém prostoru a najednou se mu nedostávalo kyslíku.

V takové situaci člověka velmi rychle a snadno zaplavil strach, všechny smysly se soustředily na jedno místo.

Su Min se bál zvednout hlavu, aby se nedočkal výjevu z jiných hororů, kdy na něj duch shora zírá, nebo se podívat dolů, aby ho vylekala děsivá tvář v mezeře pod dveřmi.

Z toho by asi dostal infarkt.

Ani nevěděli jak, ale celý prostor se úplně změnil, stěny vypadaly zchátrale a plné zčernalých skvrn, podlaha spálená na uhel.

Su Min schovaný v kabince měl srdce až v krku.

Chvíli byl přitisknutý na dveřích, pak položil prkýnko dolů, sedl si na něj a připravil se, že prozkoumá situaci.

Kroky se přibližovaly a nakonec zastavily venku před dveřmi.

Všichni tři uvnitř zadrželi dech, protože se báli vydat jakýkoli zvuk.

Po minutě se kroky ozvaly znovu, někdo vešel na dámské záchody, minul umyvadlo, popošel dál do místnosti a postavil se před kabinky.

Su Min si byl skoro jistý, že se ten druhý dívá právě na kabinky.

Zhang Yuan ležela mrtvá v umyvadle, Su Mina rovnou mohlo napadnout, že se v budově uprostřed noci zjeví i něco jiného.

V hlavě se mu začaly vířit myšlenky jako zběsilé.

Pokud jsou dveře od kabinky zavřené, neříká tím tomu druhému otevřeně, že uvnitř někdo je?

Pokud to není úplný hlupák, musí si dát dvě a dvě dohromady.

Kdo tam jenom může být?

Su Min neudržel vlastní tok myšlenek, byl zvědavý, chtěl se podívat mezerou pod dveřmi, ale musel odolat.

Na dámských záchodech se rozprostřelo hrobové ticho, jako by tam nikdo nebyl.

Všichni tři schovaní v kabinkách ale věděli, že na druhé straně dveří někdo čeká, a že to vůbec nemusí být člověk.

Přítomnost jeden druhého byla asi jediná věc, která udržovala Lin Yiriho a Lin Xiaoyan při smyslech.

Oběma padl pohled na záchodovou mísu. Lin Xiaoyan na ni vylezla, aby jí náhodou nebyly vidět nohy. Bohužel v každé kabince byla jen jedna mísa velká sotva pro jednoho člověka.

Lin Yirimu nezbylo než bázlivě stát na zemi a zelený závistí sledovat, jak se Lin Xiaoyan dřepící na zachodovém prkýnku třese.

Opravdu se bál, že ho něco chńapne za nohy.

Zvuk kroků se opět ozval a přiblížil se ke kabinkám ještě o trochu víc.

Následovalo rytmické zabouchání na dveře, čtyři pravidelné tlumené údery zazněly uprostřed hlubokého nočního ticha.

Su Min přitiskl rty k sobě.

Říká se, že lidé klepou třikrát a duchové čtyřikrát. V hororu může těžko očekávat, že by ta věc sama odešla.

Bouchání nebylo na jeho dveře, ale na kabinku, kde se schovávali Lin Yiri a Lin Xiaoyan.

Oba se strachy křečovitě drželi za ruce a netušili, co si počít.

Po dlouhé prodlevě se rozhodli, že zůstanou potichu.

Poté bouchání zesílilo, vždy čtyři údery po sobě, které se postupně stávaly naléhavější a silnější, až to nakonec začalo vypadat, že dveře nápor nevydrží.

Měsíční světlo proniklo do místnosti a vrhlo na zem stín lidské postavy.

Protože z toho bouchání by se jeden zbláznil, Lin Yiri už to nevydržel a zakřičel: „Klidně si bouchej, blbečku! Jestli sis nepřinesl svůj toaleťák, já ti žádný nedám!"

Lin Xiaoyan: „..."

Su Min: „..."

Energetický tón přízrak venku pravděpodobně odradil, protože, jak Su Min vzápětí zjistil, bouchání přestalo.

Nestihl si ani vydechnout a bouchání se tentokrát ozvalo u jeho dveří.

Navázalo takovou naléhavostí, s jakou předtím přestalo, a nabíralo na intenzitě, když nikdo neotvíral.

Su Min chtěl následovat Liu Yiriho příklad a taky nadávat.

Neexistuje nějaký starý zvyk nadávání duchům? Určitě o tom musel někde slyšet. Čím hlasitější křik, tím větší pravděpodobnost, že ducha zažene.

Už otvíral ústa, když se studená ruka dotkla té jeho.

Su Minovi leknutím skoro vyskočilo srdce z krku, úplně stejný chlad pocítil na krku a ucho mu ovál studený proud vzduchu.

Bouchání na dveře přestalo.

Su Min se poškrábal na uchu, protože ho šimralo, na chvíli znehybněl a tlumeným hlasem se zeptal: „To jsi ty? Přízrak ze zrcadla?"

Už dávno věděl, že se mu ho předtím nepodařilo poslat pryč. Navíc se zdá, že Su Mina pronásleduje a nechce mu dát pokoj, za života to určitě musel být nějaký chlípník.

U ucha se mu ozval třepotavý hlas: „Ano, já."

Su Min si skoro živě vybavil, co se tenkrát odráželo v zrcadle. S jistotou mohl říct, že ten samý stín stojí těsně vedle něj a promlouvá mu do ucha.

I když nebylo pochyb, že se jedná o ducha, vůbec nenaháněl strach.

Když přestalo bušení, znovu se ozval zvuk kroků mířících ven z místnosti a ztrácejících se v dálce.

Tentokrát si už Su Min mohl oddychnout.

Su Min odstoupil od ducha zrcadla, který se k němu tak tisknul, a řekl: „Musíme si něco vyjasnit. Nechci, abys mě pronásledoval, vždyť jsem se ti předtím ani nepodíval do tváře."

Nejenom, že Su Min nic neviděl, ten duch nemůže být jeho druhá polovička, Su Min přece ani není originální postava, je v této roli jen chvíli.

Ten druhý se zeptal: "Chtěl by ses podívat?"

Su min nejdřív nebyl schopný najít slova, ale za okamžik už zuřivě vrtěl hlavou: "Ne, ne, ne."

Jakmile se jednou podívá, musel by nést následky a nejspíš za to po zbytek života trpět.

Navíc hlas, který se mu u ucha ozýval, byl mužský. Sice zněl velmi atraktivně, nemohl však ignorovat skutečnost, že patří něčemu neživému.

„Chci jít ven," prohlásil Su Min.

Když to dořekl, známý studený pocit zmizel, ale ještě ucítil, jak ho někdo stačil šťípnout do ucha.

Su Min otevřel dveře a zjistil, že venku není ani noha, jen z podlahy je jedna velká louže vody.

Su Min zabouchal na dveře kabinky, kde se schovával Lin Yiri.

Tentokrát se ozvala Lin Xiaoyan: "Už jsi slyšel, že papír nemáme, vypadni!"

"To jsem já, Su Min, můžete vylézt," odpověděl jim trochu zaskočeně.

Lin Yiri a Lin Xiaoyan váhavě otevřeli dveře, vylezli ven a zašeptali: "Mysleli jsme, že se to zase vrátilo."

Su Minovo zabouchání je pořádně vyděsilo.

Su Min vydechl: „Nejdřív běžte ven, a pak teprve zavolejte policii, jinak nás budou chtít vyslýchat."

Několik studentů se uprostřed noci potuluje po administrativní budově, navíc se čirou náhodou vyskytnou na místě činu. Ať o tom přemýšlel, jak chtěl, celé to vypadalo podezřele.

Sebral se a zamířil ven, ale po několika krocích se zase zastavil.

Za ním se Lin Yiri zeptal: "Proč nejdeš?"

Su Min neodpověděl, stál tam jako přikovaný k zemi.

Lidský stín stál ve dveřích na dívčí záchody, otočený zády, se skloněnou hlavou, tiše a nehnutě.

Takže nakonec duch vůbec neodešel.

Poté, co se mu nepovedlo dobouchat na dveře, celou dobu čekal venku před dveřmi, vůbec ho křikem nepřinutili odejít.

Lin Yiri obešel Su Mina a zarazil se na místě.

Lin Xiaoyan se taky protlačila, aby stín uviděla. Všichni tři tam stáli a běhal jim mráz po zádech.

Nevěděli, jak dlouha doba uplynula, když stín najednou sám od sebe zmizel.

Lin Yiri zatahal Su Mina za oblečení a pošeptal mu: „Nezdálo se mi to, že ne? Už... už je to pryč?"

Su Min přikývl: „Ano."

Už to bylo pryč. Nechápal, proč ta věc celou dobu bušila na dveře, a pak tak dlouho postávala venku, když se nakonec neměla k žádné akci.

Lin Xiaoyan, stojící nejvíc bokem, se rozhlédla a znepokojeně se zeptala: „Kde je Zhang Yuanino tělo?“


	7. Mrtvola

Jakmile Lin Xiaoyan domluvila, Su Min následoval její pohled.

Když vešli na záchody, Zhang Yuanino tělo leželo na umyvadle, nikdo se ho za celou dobu ani nedotkl a teď bylo pryč.

Z umyvadla přetékala voda, kohoutek stále nikdo nezastavil, ale proud vody byl jen slaboučký, kapka za kapkou mizela pod vodní hladinou.

Kromě všudypřítomného mokra vypadalo vše netknuté, po Zhang Yuan ani památky.

Lin Yiri se vystrašeně zeptal: „Myslíte, že by sama utekla?"

Lin Xiaoyan slabým hláskem zakvílela: „To snad ne..."

Vůbec si nedomyslela tu druhou možnost, že když se Liu Lili mohla hýbat, Zhang Yuan nejspíš taky, a dokonce by byla schopna sama utéct.

Su Min odpověděl: „Sama utéct nemohla, slyšeli bychom ji. Já za celou dobu žádné jiné kroky neslyšel.“

Mrtvoly nejsou duchové, při chůzi musí vydávat nějaký zvuk.

Lin Xiaoyan se najednou zeptala: „A kdo byl ten, co na nás bušil?"

Su Min měl pocit, že o tom přemýšlel celou dobu špatně, proto vymyslel další teorii: „Nemohla na nás bouchat Zhang Yuan?"

Jakmile se zeptal, zase tu možnosti zavrhl.

Nemohla to být ona. Kroky přicházely z dálky, tou dobou už bylo Zhang Yuanino tělo v umyvadle.

Lin Yiri zavrtěl hlavou a zeptal se: „Nemohla bouchat Liu Lili?"

Přece jen jsou to jediné dvě oběti, o kterých ví. Navíc se obě účastnily vyvolávání ducha jídelních hůlek.

Su Minovi se rozbřesklo a přikývl: „Možná."

Sami nebyli schopni rozpoznat, kdo byl lidský stín stojící před záchody. Venku byla moc velká tma, aby viděli oblečení nebo nějaké jiné rysy.

Lin Xiaoyan se taky zamyslela: „Když o tom mluvíte, docela jsem měla pocit, že ten stín je Liu Lili podobný. Bydlely jsme spolu několik let, její postavu poznám."

Do té doby ji nenapadlo dát si věci dohromady, ale když na ně přišla řeč, hned v nich viděla jistou spojitost.

„Policie si její tělo neodvezla?" zeptal se Lin Yiri.

Lin Xiaoyan nevěděla, jen viděla podobnost.

Su Min věděl, že pohybující se mrtvola v hororu není nic divného, i kdyby sama běžela z márnice až sem, všechno se dělo podle scénáře režiséra. Občas jde prostě selský rozum stranou.

Lin Xiaoyan se zeptala: „Jestli to byla ona, proč bouchala na dveře?"

Když už musí ze záhrobí strašit ostatní, dobře, ale proč bušit na dveře? Chybělo málo a strachy by tam vypustili duši.

Su Min zamrkal a řekl: „To nevím. Hlavní je teď najít Zhang Yuanino tělo."

Zmizelé tělo je jak časovaná bomba.

Lin Xiaoyan zničehonic poznamenala: „Su Mine, víš, že ti to fakt sluší, když tak zamrkáš?“

Su Min: „..."

Lin Yiri odpověděl, jako kdyby to byla samozřejmost: „Kam jsi za celou dobu dala oči? Jemu to sluší i bez mrknání, já už si dávno zvykl."

Su Minovi se z nich chtělo obrátil oči v sloup.

V tichosti obešel kaluže vody kolem umyvadla a chystal se jít prohlédnout patro nad nimi: „Do sedmého jsme se ještě nedostali, možná bude tam."

Sedmé patro je celé záhadné, proto musí ukrývat nějaká tajemství.

Lin Yiri a Lin Xiaoyan ho samozřejmě následovali.

Obával se, že kdyby je tam nechal, a duch se na dámské záchody vrátil, ani jeden by se druhého dne nedočkali.

Schodiště opět utichlo, ozýval se jen zvuk jejich kroků.

Stoupat po schodišti uprostřed noci je obzvlášť děsivé, protože celou dobu máte pocit, že jde někdo za vámi, ale když se otočíte, nikdo tam není.

Su Min měl pozoruhodný šestý smysl.

Ještě na střední míval doučování až do devíti večer, a pak musel jít po tmě domů sám. Venku na ulici nikdo nebýval, ale on měl stejně pocit, že ho někdo pronásleduje.

Když vešel do zastaralé budovy, kde předtím bydlel, v temné chodbě osvětlené jen mdlým světlem ho přepadalo úplně stejné tušení.

Poté, co se přestěhoval do nového, tyto pocity částečně vymizely.

Tady v hororu se vše znovu objevilo, cítil se stejně nepříjemně, jako kdyby se vrátil v čase.

Lin Yiri a Lin Xiaoyan šli za ním.

Lin Yiri sledoval Su Mina před sebou, ale čas od času se otočil za sebe, a pak nervózně poznamenal: „Znáte tu příhodu se schodištěm?"

Lin Xiaoyan mu chladně odpověděla: „Neznáme a nechceme znát."

Lin Yiri přitiskl rty k sobě.

Vyšel sotva několik schodů a začal se ošívat. Nemohl si pomoct, musel se ostatními podělit o svůj vlastní strach.

Otevřel pusu a potichu začal: „Říká se, že všechna schodiště mají dvanáct schodů, ale občas se stane, že jdete a najednou je jich třináct..."

Lin Xiaoyan: „..."

Su Min už byl v polovině na odpočívadle, otočil se a řekl: „Můžeš být v klidu, napočítal jsem dvanáct."

V takové strašidelné atmosféře je počítání dobrý způsob, jak se trochu uklidnit.

Lin Yiri odpověděl: „No výborně.“

Sám honem přidal do kroku a v mžiku stál vedle Su Mina.

Su Min prohodil: „Ne pro každou školu platí školní strašidelné historky, zatím se ani jedna z těch, co jsi nám povídal, nevyplnily."

Ani duch, který zírá do záchodové kabinky, ani třináct schodů.

„Vždycky mě takové věci hned napadnou... Nemůžu za to, hlava už je taková. Asi bych se neměl tolik dívat na horory," řekl Lin Yiri.

Kdo mohl tušit, že přijde den, kdy se něco vyplní.

Su Min v konverzaci nepokračoval a šel dál.

Teprve když o kus vystoupil, všiml si na vrchu schodiště v sedmém patře černého stínu, který neurčitě připomínal lidskou siluetu.

Dveře oddělující sedmé patro byly zamčené, v černočerné tmě téměř neviditelné.

Su Min se zastavil na místě: „Našel jsem Zhang Yuan."

Lin Xiaoyan a Lin Yiri ho okamžitě doběhli a při pohledu na stojící mrtvolu u dveří jim unikl z úst vyděšený výkřik.

„Jak se sem dostala?"

„Co dělá zrovna tady?"

Su Min zavrtěl hlavou: „Možná v sedmém patře něco je."

Měl tušení, že Zhang Yuan tady vůbec není z vlastní vůle, ale protože jim sem něco táhlo, třeba něco ve spojení s duchem hůlek nebo s Liu Lili, těžko říct.

Lin Xiaoyan něco napadlo, pokrčila rameny: „Třeba zítra uvidíme nějaké zprávy o tom, že Liu Lilino tělo zmizelo."

A příště zase zprávy o tom, že zmizela mrtvola Zhang Yuan.

Zhang Yuan byla na všech čtyřech, nohy od sebe v nepřirozeném úhlu, který vypadal dost krkolomně.

Jako kdyby tak byla schválně.

Su Min si sám pro sebe zamumlal: „Co nám tím chce říct?"

S jistotou by se dalo říct, že Zhang Yuanino tělo je vlastně jen přízrak. Otázkou zůstává, z jakého důvodu je tady, a proč v takovém nevkusném postoji?

Některé horory jsou založené na rozluštění hádanky, na sledování různých vodítek, až se nakonec najde původ všeho zla.

Školní horory by měl být právě takové.

Zhang Yuan napůl ležící před sedmým patrem má jistě nějaký důvod, možná tím chce říct, že se tady předtím něco stalo.

Lin Yiri se zvědavě zeptal: „I když nás sem zavedla, stejně nemůžeme jít dovnitř, tak co by nám mohla říct?"

Snad protože tady byl Su Min, Lin Xiaoyan se z nějakého důvodu cítila v bezpečí, sebrala odvahu a začala si prohlížet mrtvé tělo.

Lin Yiri si dřepnul stranou.

Su Min ukázal na Zhang Yuaniny nohy a zeptal se: „Podívej se na ten její postoj. Nevypadá, jako kdyby chtěla vyběhnout ven?"

Sám zkusil pohyb napodobit, napnul se a ze svého úhlu se díval přímo na schodiště jako na únikovou cestu.

Lin Xiaoyan a Lin Yiri souhlasně pokývali: „To je ono!"

Jako kdyby ji zezadu něco pronásledovalo.

Su Min se znovu napřímil a začal: "Řekl bych, že ten postoj může odkazovat na někoho, kdo původně v sedmém patře byl ve stejné poloze, nebo na něco, co udělal duch hůlek."

V každém případě ten člověk nakonec umřel.

Něco mu tady stále nesedělo. Člověk se očividně pokoušel o útěk, ale proč mu to nevyšlo? Schodiště přece není jako výtah.

Jak je možné, že někdo utíkal doslova o život a stejně neuspěl.

Su Mina zajímalo, co se muselo stát, aby situace dopadla tak špatně.

Vyběhl nahoru a zkusil zatáhnout za kliku od dveří do sedmého patra. Někdo je zamčel zvenčí, protože na nich visel na pohled už zrezivělý zámek.

Su Min znovu zatáhl a zároveň zalomcoval zámkem.

Když viděl, že se zámek nepohnul, stáhl ruku zpátky. Měl pocit, že mu na ní něco zůstalo, pořádně se podíval a uviděl něco černého nebo dost možná zabláceného.

Su Min zvedl ruku ke špičce nosu, aby přičichl, protože se mu to zdálo povědomé, ale nemohl si vzpomenout odkud.

Nakonec se plácl do čela, z kapsy vytáhl malý nožík na ovoce a zarazil ho přímo do zámku, odkud byl slyšet tupý náraz.

Lin Yiri vykřikl překvapením: „Taková hrubá síla!“

Lin Xiaoyan dodala: „Měla jsem vědět, že si máme z přízemí přinést nějaké cihly."

I když byl zámek zrezivělý, pořád držel, Su Min ho nakonec pustil a vzdychl. Dokud se nedostanou do sedmého patra, žádná vodítka se jim najít nepodaří.

Byl přesvědčený, že až tam vejdou, něco uvidí.

Ať už se jedná o nějakou z hrůz, které tam Lin Yiri a Lin Xiaoyan předtím viděli, nebo o nějakou novou věc, na něco tam musí být odpověď.

Zvenčí pronikl kužel světla, jako když někdo mává baterkou.

Su Min odvrátil zrak: „Venku je ostraha, musíme jít dolů. Nemůžeme tady zůstat, nebo se z toho nevymluvíme."

První se vydal dolů, Lin Yiri a Lin Xiaoyan mu byli v patách.

Po cestě Su Min stále přemýšlel o tom podivném postoji Zhang Yuan, napadaly ho všelijaké možnosti a závěry. Nevěděl, kolik už seběhl schodů, ale pořád nebyl dole.

Su Min minul ještě jedno patro a zjistil, že pořád není v přízemí.

Administrativní budova nemá na schodišti označená čísla poschodí, proto si nemohl být jistý, kde zrovna je, a samozřejmě si nepamatoval, kolik jich seběhl.

Su Min se otočil a zeptal se: „Kolik pater jsme už sešli?"

Lin Xiaoyan zavrtěla hlavou, sotva lapala po dechu, její kondička nebyla nic moc. Ještě na střední byla zvyklá pravidelně běhat, ale na vysoké zlenivěla.

„Možná šest nebo sedm pater?" odpověděla nejistě.

„Proč mám pocit, že jsme jich proběhli strašně moc?" neudržel se Lin Yiri. „Jak vysoko může být sedmé poschodí?"

Při výstupu se to může zdát vysoko, ale když jdou dolů, měla by to být hračka.

Su Minovi se v hrudi usadila nepříjemná předzvěst.

Proč má pocit, že se ocitli v začarovaném kruhu? Snad celou dobu jen neobíhají tam a zpátky mezi šestým a sedmým patrem.

Su Min se nahnul k zábradlí a podíval se dolů ze schodiště. Ve tmě toho nebylo moc vidět, ale i tak byl schopný rozeznat několik pater pod nimi.

„Myslím, že jsme docela v háji," řekl Lin Yiri vystrašeně.

Lin Xiaoyan se napřímila: „Copak se dolů nedostaneme?"

„Ještě zkusíme dvě patra a uvidíme," odpověděl Su Min.

Tentokrát poctivě počítal patra, po dvou nebo třech se zastavil, ale přízemí stále v nedohlednu.

Su Minovi se začali ježit vlasy na hlavě.

Lin Xiaoyan ani Lin Yiri se neodvážili nic říct.

Su Min stál na místě a připravoval se, že půjde zjistit, jestli jsou opravdu v šestém patře. Od zábradlí zvedl hlavu a podíval se nahoru.

Vůbec ho nenapadlo, že tam uvidí úplně něco jiného.

Ze zábradlí mezi patry vykukovaly tři hlavy.

Všechny se dívaly dolů na Su Mina.


	8. Archiv

Su Min docela dobře viděl ve tmě, proto dokázal rozpoznat lidské hlavy nad ním.

Nejvíc vlevo byla Liu Lili, napravo Zhang Yuan, obě to byly jeho spolužačky, Su Min si dobře pamatoval, jak vypadají.

A uprostřed, podle toho, co dokázal podle rysů rozpoznat, byla nějaká žena s koutky úst od krve.

Tři duchové na něj bez mrknutí zírali.

Su Min se dostatečně duševně obrnil, zpříma se na ně podíval a řekl: „Jsme v začarovaném kruhu, zavřete oči, půjdeme poslepu."

Nejlepší způsob, jak se z takového kruhu dostat, je právě se zavřenýma očima.

Protože jsou na schodišti, nemůžou jít jednoduše za nosem, ale můžou se držet zábradlí, aby neztratili orientaci v prostoru.

„Dobrá," odpověděla Lin Xiaoyan.

Lin Yiri se aktivně připojil: „Já budu vzadu a Su Min půjde první."

O dívky by přece jen mělo být řádně postaráno, on sám se považoval za gentlemana, i když měl dost nahnáno.

Su Min se otočil a znovu je vybídl: „Budete se navzájem držet za oblečení a za žádných okolností se nepustíte. Já půjdu pomalu první."

Když byli připravení, zavřel oči.

V tuto chvíli nevěděli, ve kterém poschodí se nachází. Jen doufali, že jejich metoda zabere, nebo tady nedobrovolně stráví celou věčnost.

Když zaregistroval, že ho Lin Xiaoyan chytla za oblečení, Su Min položil ruku na zábradlí a pomalu začal sestupovat dolů.

V takové situaci ho zavřené oči strašně znervózňovaly.

Všechny Su Minovi smysly se teď soustředily do sluchu, až se bál, že uslyší i to, co by slyšet neměl.

Neušli ani pár kroků a zvenku uslyšeli hlasitý náraz.

Znělo to, jako kdyby někdo shodil něco dolů z horního patra, pak bylo zase ticho. Nevěděli, odkud přesně zvuk přišel.

„Su... Su Mine, slyšel jsi to?" zeptala se Lin Xiaoyan.

Su Min pohnul rukou a řekl: „Nenech se rozptylovat, nejdřív se musíme dostat dolů. Na ničem jiném nezáleží."

To on je sem původně přivedl, teď je zase musí v pořádku dostat zpátky.

Je sice ve filmu, ale Lin Xiaoyan a Lin Yiri ho sem doporovodili, vložili do něj důvěru.

Po cestě v duchu počítal schody mezi patry. Když se dopočítal dvanáctého, mělo následovat odpočívadlo.

Poslepu opatrně našlápl a zjistil, že je tam další schod, ještě nejsou v přízemí.

Su Min se připravil pomaličku zahnout a pokračovat dolů.

Ledová ruka se dotkla špiček jeho prstů.

Su Min povyskočil leknutím, neúmyslně otevřel oči, ale jiná studená ruka mu je hned zakryla.

„Neotvírej oči."

Uslyšel povědomý hlas.

Předtím ho slyšel jen jednou, ale Su Min si velmi dobře pamatoval, komu patří.

Ten nejhezčí hlas, co kdy slyšel, a že na internetu znal spoustu atraktivních dabérů. Ani jeden se nevyrovnal hlasu ducha ze zrcadla.

Slyšel, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce.

„Su Mine, proč nejdeš? Už jsme dole?" zeptala se Lin Xiaoyan.

Su Min okamžitě odpověděl: „Ještě ne, musíme zahnout. Snažím se nahmatat cestu, neboj se, hlavně neotvírej oči."

Studená ruka položená na zábradlí se nejdřív dotkla jeho prstů, pak vzala celou Su Minovu ruku do dlaně a uvěznila v ledovém sevření.

Su Min cítil, jak ho ten druhý táhne kupředu.

Našpulil rty a zvažoval, jestli má sám poslepu hledat cestu, nebo se nechat zavést dolů duchem zrcadla.

Po delším přemítání došel k závěru, že mu duch zrcadla nikdy neublížil, naopak mu pomohl z úzkých pokaždé, když se objevil na scéně.

Su Min zvedl nohu.

Lin Xioayan a Lin Yiri za ním o ničem neměli ani tušení, jen schod po schodku postupovali dolů.

Su Min pomalu našlapoval ve směru síly, která ho táhla.

Kromě sluchu se všechny jeho zbývající smysly soustředily do ruky na ten víc než podivný pocit.

Teprve po nějaké době si uvědomil, že úplně zapomněl počítat schody.

Su Min zavrtěl hlavou, aby se zbavil té nejšílenější myšlenky, která se mu zrodila v hlavě. Přemýšlel, jak duchovi poděkuje, až se spolu příště ocitnou sami.

Má mu zapálit papírové peníze? Nebo nějaké jiné věci jako dar?

Ve víru podobně chaotických myšlenek netrvalo dlouho a majitel studené ruky se zastavil.

Su Min zaslechl jeho hlas: „Nakonec jsme měli štěstí.“

S očima stále zavřenýma ucítil na rtech chladivý dotek. Když je otevřel, objevil se před ním jen prázdný prostor.

Chlad beze stopy zmizel.

Všichni tři studenti stáli v přízemí administrativní budovy, za nimi se tyčilo schodiště, u kterého nevěděli, kde končí.

Lin Yiri se postavil před Sumina s zeptal se: „Na co tam zíráš? Už jsme venku, radši rychle vypadneme."

Su Min odvrátil pohled: „Na nic."

Potlačil pocity, které se podvědomě začaly formovat.

Lin Xiaoyan se objala kolem paží: „Radši půjdeme, nebo to všechno ze sebe nesmyju, ani kdybych skočila do Žluté řeky. Ani nevíme, jestli nás nezachytila bezpečnostní kamera."

„Nezachytila. V přítomnosti nadpřirozených sil kamery nefungují," odpověděl Su Min.

Stejně jako dnes, když ti dva za bílého dne nastoupili do výtahu.

Nemělo smysl tady zůstávat déle, než bylo nutné. Opravdu by měli odejít, ochranka by taky mohla rychle zjistit, že jsou hlavní dveře do budovy poškozené.

Když vylezli, měsíc už byl na obzoru.

Su Min se najednou zastavil: „Počkejte, předtím jsme slyšeli, že něco spadlo dolů. Měli bychom se jít podívat, co to bylo."

Lin Yiri ten zvuk taky slyšel: „Souhlasím."

Z jedné strany budovy vyrůstalo okolo zdi křoví, z druhé strany byl trávník, který obklopoval celou vnitřní část nádvoří. Nic jiného neviděli.

Ani žádný spadený balvan.

Su Min byl trochu zmatený.

Věděl, že se určitě nepřeslechl, slyšel zvuk nějaké věci padající na zem. Věci nebo... těla.

Když se vrátili na koleje, Su Mina napadlo podívat se na hodiny. Už tady mají další den.

Ráno ho čekalo vyučování, proto dál nemarnil čas a potichoučku zalezl do postele. Původně si myslel, že nebude moct usnout, ale kupodivu za chvilku už pravidelně oddechoval.

***

Druhý den ráno objevili mrtvolu Zhang Yuan.

Zámek od dveří do administrativní budovy byl rozbitý. Našli se i svědci, kteří viděli Zhang Yuan včera večer jít ven, všichni přirozeně předpokládali, že to byla její práce.

Popravdě řečeno to opravdu způsobila ona.

Lin Yirimu ta záležitost celou noc nedala spát, hned ráno běžel zjistil, jak to dopadlo. Když se dozvěděl, že se bezpečností kamera opravdu rozbila, všem spadl kámen ze srdce.

Cestou zpátky donesl Su Minovi pořádnou snídani.

Tentokrát při ranní hygieně Su Min krev neviděl.

Lin Yiri za celou dobu nezavřel pusu: „Podle jejich slov Zhang Yuanino tělo našla policie před sedmým patrem. Tou dobou už o ni měla spousta lidí strach.“

Strach o ni měli už včera.

Su Min usrkával sójové mléko a zároveň pokládal otázky: „A co Liu Lilino tělo?"

Lin Yiri se zamyslel: „To nikdo nezmínil, zřejmě se nepostrádá, nebo se uprostřed noci zase vrátilo."

Jinak by na ni dnes museli v budově narazit.

„Otevírali sedmé patro?" pokračoval Su Min.

Lin Yiri zavrtěl hlavou: „Ne, zdá se, že nějaký z nadřízených na policii umřel, proto docela ve spěchu odjeli.

Správně by měli zajistit všechny důkazy.

Tělo Zhang Yuan bylo objeveno přede dveřmi do sedmého parta, měli právo dveře otevřít a prozkoumat okolí, ale to se nakonec nestalo. Možná už měli o případu jasno.

Su Min věděl, že nemá smysl dál se ptát.

Správkyně kolejí evidentně něco věděla, ale odmítla mu odpovědět.

Alespoň se jim podařilo v noci získat nějaké vodítko, viděli tvář té dívky mezi Liu Lili a Zhang Yuan.

Teď jen zjistit, co to bylo za studentku.

Lin Yiri mu zamával rukou před očima: „Zapomněl jsi jíst, že jen koukáš do prázdna?"

Su Min se obratem zeptal: „Víš, kde je školní archiv? Měly by tam být informace o všech studentech i s fotkou."

„Jako kdybys tady snad nestudoval, že to nevíš. Archivy jsou v podzemním patře pod knihovnou, většinou tam nikdo nemá přístup. Ty tam chceš jít?" odpověděl mu Liu Yiri.

Su Min přikývl.

„A chceš tam jít dnes večer, že jo?" zeptal se Lin Yiri nervózně.

„Co myslíš? Není lepší jít večer, pokud chci narazit na nějaké podivnosti? Chceš se tam jít podívat se mnou?"

Lin Yiri: „Jestli jdeš ty, já samozřejmě taky."

Su Min ho neodmítl, naopak začal uvažovat: „Jak se dostaneme ke klíčům do archivu?"

„Nebude to jednoduché, musíme všechny odlákat pryč, do podzemích pater nikdo nechodí, všichni zaměstnanci sedí v přízemí a klíče určitě mají schované ve skříňce," vysvětloval Lin Yiri.

Su Min s ním nemohl než souhlasit.

Sám měl jen útržkovité vzpomínky, nevěděl toho moc o ničem, co se netýkalo hlavního děje.

Su Min si usrkl mléka: „Je rozhodnuto."

Celé dopoledne měli vyučování, odpoledne to stejné, do knihovny se mohli dostat nejdřív po setmění.

Lin Xiaoyan se taky chtěla přidat, když se o jejich záměru doslechla.

Navíc Lin Yiriho plán vypadal slibně.

Zaměstnanci měli na všech klíčích pečlivě označené, k čemu patří, Su Min v nich přehraboval, dokud nenašel ten od archivu.

Až se zaměstnanci vrátili, dva studenti využili chvilku nepozornosti, jeden po druhém se proplížili dolů a otevřeli dveře do archivu.

Knihovna měla vlastní klimatizaci, proto bylo v dolním patře docela chladno.

„Su Mine, ty jsi tu dívku viděl ale my ne. Jak ji budeme hledat?" zeptala se Lin Xiaoyan.

Zřejmě taky chtěla vědět, kdo to je.

Su Min odpověděl: „Vy půjdete prohledat noviny. Školy většinou skladují staré výtisky, možná v nich na něco narazíte."

V archivu pravděpodobně dlouho nikdo nebyl, protože jakmile otevřeli dveře, do obličeje se jim vyvalil oblak prachu. Všem třem se chtělo kýchnout.

Nakonec si museli zakrýt nos, aby kýchání potlačili.

Celá místnost byla rozlehlá. Při zběžném pohledu viděl obrovské regály, které měly přes deset řad, každá nahoře označená podle kategorie.

Na druhé straně zase stály police s uloženými novinami.

Lin Yiri za sebou poslední zavřel dveře, Su Min vytáhl mobil, aby jim posvítil, a znovu je upozornil: „Nemáme moc času, rozdělíme si práci, já budu prohledávat informace o studentech za každý semestr, vy prolistujete staré noviny, jestli se v nic neobjevila nějaká důležitá událost."

Stačilo by, když v novinách najdou alespoň rok.

Oba dva přikývli: „Dobře."

V archivu se dala najít spousta informací od různých záznamů o disciplinárních řízeních, přes materiály pro vyučující až po studentská skripta.

Su Min začal od police s disciplinárním řízením. Našel jednu složku, kde byla za něco potrestaná celá třída, ale nezjistil kvůli čemu.

Kromě různých prohřešků tam ještě uviděl nějaké individuální případy.

Každá škola se určitě v minulosti potýkala s vraždou nebo sebevraždou, které musely být řádně zdokumentované. O některých se ani nemuselo veřejně vědět.

Su Min se nezdržoval a zamířil rovnou k osobním záznamům studentů.

Byla to police přesně v úrovni jeho očí.

Su Min vytáhl jednu ze složek a uvolnil tím trochu místa v poličce.

Byla to složka z katedry čínské literatury obsahující společnou absolventskou fotku i jednotlivé úřední fotky studentů. Většinou se jednalo o mladé dívky, ani jedna z nich nebyla ta, kterou viděl v noci v budově.

Su Min složku zase zavřel, chtěl ji vrátit, ale když se rukou dotkl police, strnul na místě.

Po vytáhnutí složky vzniklo v polici prázdné místo, a právě z toho úzkého prostoru se vynořilo jedno lidské oko.

To se na místě protočilo a zorničkou ulpělo přímo na něm.

Nikdo nevěděl, jak dlouho na sebe zírali.


	9. Tma

Su Min si opravdu myslel, že na tom nic strašidelného není.

Nevěděl, kdy se tam oko objevilo, ani jak dlouho ho sledovalo.

Možná k němu obrátilo pozornost, až když si ho sám všimnul, a pak rychle zmizelo někam za police.

Su Min se za ním rozběhl podél polic po své straně, ale už nic nenašel.

Nakonec to přece nebyl člověk, mohlo se klidně někam vypařit. V tuto chvíli se nezdálo nebezpečné.

Su Min pokračoval v prohledávání archivu, na tom teď záleželo nejvíc.

Poškrábal se na bradě: „Vedoucí kolejí už tady pracuje šest let a něco před ním jistě skrývala. To znamená, že se něco přihodilo během posledních šesti let..."

Kdyby to bylo ještě dřív, určitě by nereagovala tak přehnaně, zřejmě musela mít osobní zkušenost.

Možná se přímo neúčastnila, ale určitě se to stalo na škole, proto mu odpověděla tak emotivně.

Momentálně mají třetí semestr, je rok 2018, v roce 2015 nastoupil, předchozí tři roky byly klidné, ty může rovnou vynechat. Měl by se tedy zaměřit na to, co se stalo v letech 2012, 2013 a 2014.

Poté, co tolik věcí vyloučil, se mu hned zúžil výběr.

Stále nevěděl, kdy jejich dívčí duch promoval. Mohla absolvovat v roce 2012, ale stejně tak mohla zrovna nastoupit do prvního ročníku. To vše ovlivňovalo jeho hledání.

Školní archiv má dvě sekce, nastupující studenty a absolventy.

I kdyby se někomu něco stalo, stejně by se ten rok objevil v promočních složkách, všichni jsou tady přece oficiálně studenty.

Událost se tedy musela stát nejdříve v roce 2012 a nejpozději v roce 2014.

Jsou dvě možnosti. Buď dívka odpromovala nebo ne.

Pokud úspěšně ukončila studium v tomto časovém období, bude stačit, když najde záznamy z knih z let 2012-2014.

Pokud v té době neukončila studium, musí se poohlédnout po knihách až po roce 2014, přesněji řečeno, roky 2015-2018 by mohly stačit.

Když to shrne, hledá záznamy s informacemi o absolventech v letech 2012-2018.

Dohromady je to jen pár let, ale studijních programů je spousta, každý program má navíc několik tříd. Prohledat každou z nich by mu zabralo věčnost.

Když tam tak stál a přemýšlel, došel k závěru, že jeho dedukce je správná.

Univerzitní archiv je roztříděný podle tříd a semestrů, v normální situaci má každý semestr vlastní řadu.

Su Min začal prohlížet police odshora dolů. Protože byl archiv pečlivě zorganizovaný， velmi rychle našel řadu s rokem 2012.

Tentokrát si dával pozor, jestli na něj něco nevykoukne.

Vypadalo to, že zatím ne.

Aby neponechal prostor náhodě, Su Min raději opustil místo, na kterém doteď stál, a šel listovat složkami o kousek vedle.

Spousta tištěných záznamů byla díky moderním technologiím k dispozici i v elektronické podobě.

Bohužel Su Min neměl možnost použít databázi, a tak musel listovat stránku po stránce.

Fotky z archivu už něco pamatovaly, byly na pohled zastaralé a trochu divné. Každý student se fotil vsedě společně s jejich vyučujícím, tváře na fotce vypadaly malé.

Po nějaké době si na to zvykl.

Su Min prohlížel, obracel každičkou stránku, ani jednu fotku nevynechal. Pokud ta dívka opravdu byla studentkou na této škole, v archivu o ní nějaký záznam musí být.

Lin Xiaoyan najednou vykřikla: „Su Mine, pojď se podívat!"

Su Min odložil svoji složku a přiběhl za ní.

Lin Xiaoyan zrovna držela v rukou noviny, kde byl v rohu maličký odstavec o velkém neštěstí, které se ve škole stalo. Nějaký student byl brutálně zavražděn, jeho rodiče dělali potíže před školou s dlužními úpisy v rukou.

Lin Yiri se k nim připojil: „Není to přesně to, co hledáme?"

Su Min přeběhl článek očima a zastavil se na datu vydání, kde se uvádělo před sedmi lety, proto zavrtěl hlavou: „Není."

Obával se, že tato událost s jejich případem nemá nic společného.

Vzpomněl si, že se s nimi o svoji předchozí analýzu ještě nepodělil a připomněl jim: „Hledejte jen noviny mezi roky 2012 až 2014."

Pak jim svoji teorii vysvětlil.

Lin Yirimu se rozzářily oči: „To nám hodně ulehčí práci, když má každý rok dvanáct měsíců, za tři roky máme jen třicet šest měsíců."

Bude teď mnohem jednodušší něco najít, než když bezcílně prohledávali všechno.

Su Min přikývl a vrátil se ke svým záznamům.

Otáčel stránky jednu po druhé, s každou další se cítil víc a víc otupělý. Měl pocit, že se lidi na fotkách sami hýbou.

Prohledal knihy až po rok 2013.

Když listoval poslední složkou, najednou uviděl společnou fotku skupiny lidí bez obličejů, prázdná místa místo tváře vypadala obzvlášť děsivě.

Cítil, jak se mu naježily vlasy.

Na fotce bylo několik desítek studentů a několik učitelů, ale skoro polovina studentů neměla tváře, jako kdyby jejich obličeje někdo vystřihl.

Jak se to mohlo stát?

Kdyby všichni ti studenti byli po smrti, jak by mohli být vyfocení na promocích?

Lin Yiriho už prohrabování novin nebavilo, proto se přišel podívat, co Su Mina tak zarazilo, naklonil se nad fotku a vyděšeně vykřikl: „Co to je za trik?"

Jak to, že někdo má obličej a někdo ne?

Fotka absolventů vypadala přesně jako jeden z těch znepokojivých obrázků, co kolují po internetu, aby vyděsil lidi.

Su Min se po prvotní vlně strachu zase uklidnil.

Hluboce zauvažoval: „Ta fotka je dost specifická, lidé bez tváří musí mít s naším případem něco společného."

Je přece v hororu, všechny věci mají jedno společné - musí být strašidelné, což by souhlasilo.

Su Min dal celou složku Lin Yirimu do ruky, vytáhl další náhodný záznam, kde po otevření našel jen obyčejnou fotku.

Tím potvrdil, že ta předchozí je v něčem jiná.

Lin Yiri si ve složce listoval: „To je z roku 2013."

Su Min si záznam vzal zpátky a s pohledem upřeným na podivnou společnou fotku řekl: „Pokud je z roku 2013, muselo se něco stát v roce 2012 nebo 2013."

Lin Yiri hned odpověděl: „Jdu prohledat noviny za ty dva roky."

Rozluštěním dalšího kousku skládačky se mu hned zvedla nálada.

Součástí záznamů byly i osobní informace studentů s velkou formální fotkou, nějaké pochvaly a vyznamenání. Su min se k nim přesunul a pokračoval v hledání.

Všechny formální fotky vypadaly podobně.

Su Min byl uprostřed prohlížení, když uviděl malou dvoupalcovou fotku, ze které se zničehonic vytratila všechna barva.

Připomínala mu teď obrázek, jaký bývá na pohřbu.

Su Min ignoroval znepokojivý pocit, který z toho dostal.

Má smuteční fotografie znamenat, že člověk na ní je po smrti?

Su Min se znovu podíval na promoční fotku, studenti s tváří zůstali beze změny, studenti bez tváře se změnili na černobílé postavy.

Proč jsou na fotce lidi bez obličejů zároveň černobílí? Napadlo ho jen jedno možné vysvětlení, všichni už umřeli...

To by se do horového scénáře přesně hodilo.

Jak tam listoval, měl Su Min nutkavý pocit, že ho někdo zezadu sleduje, ale když se otočil a rozhlédl kolem, nikdo tam nebyl.

Jen světlo mobilu ho oddělovalo od okolní tmy a zřejmě i jiných věcí, okolím se rozléhalo jen šustění novin.

Su Min sklopil oči a pokračoval ve čtení.

V tu chvíli světlo mobilu zhaslo, celý archiv se ponořil do černočerné tmy společně se třemi vylekanými studenty.

Su Min se okamžitě otočil: „Jak to, že nesvítíme?"

Žádné odpovědi se mu nedostalo, zdálo se, že zůstal v archivu úplně sám.

V okolí nebyl slyšet žádný zvuk, rozprostřelo se přímo děsivé ticho. Su Min nechal mobil položený na stole, ve tmě nezbývalo, než se ho snažit nahmatat.

Během hledání zaslechl nějaký pohyb.

Lin Yiri a Lin Xiaoyan se mu neozývali, což bylo divné, soudě podle jejich povahy by se už dávno neudrželi a něco vykřikovali.

Su Min zakopl o stůl, vydechl a ve spěchu začal rukama prohmatávat prostor, než se mu podařilo mobil najít.

Ani ho nestačil zapnout, když si všiml stínu před sebou.

Su Min zamrkal a stín zmizel, jako kdyby tam nikdy nebyl.

On ale věděl, že tam je, možná to oko předtím patřilo jemu.

V rychlosti zapnul baterku v mobilu a prostor kolem něj zalilo světlo.

Okamžitě se otočil a uviděl Lin Yiriho a Lin Xiaoyan, jak dřepí na zemi s hlavou schovanou v náručí a třesou se strachy.

„Světlo?"

Lin Yiri překvapeně zvedl hlavu: „Su Mine, celou dobu na tebe volám, proč se neozveš? Skoro jsme tady umřeli strachem, mysleli jsme, že jsi utekl pryč."

Su Min se nedůvěřivě zeptal: „Vy jste na mě volali?"

„No jasně, když zhaslo světlo, volal jsem na tebe a ty jsi vůbec neodpovídal, dostal jsem strach a pak..."

Pak se sesypali na zem, jak jsou teď.

Su Min se zamračil. Ten duch si s nimi pohrává, oddělil je od sebe, aby se navzájem neslyšeli.

Lin Xiaoyan se postavila a zašeptala: „Mě se to stalo taky. Vůbec jsem Lin Yiriho hlas neslyšela..."

Sama volala, ale nikoho neslyšela, proto ji hned napadlo, že ostatní ji zřejmě taky neuslyší.

Ještě chvíli a úplně by se zhroutila.

„Našel jsem další vodítko," řekl Su Min.

Zrovna chtěl jít pro další záznam, když si všiml, že jedna složka v sekci, kde právě stojí, je povytažená.

Předtím tak určitě nebyla.

Čím víc Su Min přemýšel, tím víc to vypadalo, že někdo chtěl složku vytáhnout ven, ale z nějakého důvodu ji stihl jen povytáhnout.

Co jiného mohlo být důvodem, než že zapnul baterku na mobilu.

Kdyby se v tu chvíli otočil, nejspíš by stín uviděl.

Su Mina napadlo, že se toho v archivu událo až moc - děsivné oko, tmavý stín, izolace zvuku…

„Našli jste v novinách něco?" zeptal se.

Lin Yiri a Lin Xiaoyan zavrtěli hlavou: „Škola skladuje strašně moc různých deníků, navíc většina je o tom, co se stalo ve světě. Procházeli jsme jeden po druhém, vražd je tam spousta, ale žádná ve spojistosti se školou. Ještě jsme ne -"

Větu už nedokončila, protože k nim zvenku dolehl zvuk kroků.

Su Minovi se vytratila barva z tváře: „To bude asi někdo z knihovny, musíme okamžitě zmizet."

Zůstávat tady by bylo riskantní.

Su Min rychle přeběhl ke dveřím. Při pohledu ven zjistil, že hluk přichází ze schodiště a přibližuje se k nim.

Do podzemního patra vedla dvě schodiště, každé z jedné strany chodby. Než se člověk ocitl v chodbě, musel ze schodiště nejdřív zahnout za roh.

Su Min se vrátil ke stolu, promoční fotku si vyfotil na mobil, to stejné vzápětí udělal s několika pohřebními fotkami studentů a informacemi o nich. Pak řekl: „Nejdřív odtud musíme zmizet."

Musíme se poptat lidí, co se stalo.

„Honem, honem, utíkejte!"

Všichni tři se rozběhli k opačnému schodišti, Su Min sotva zmizel za jedním rohem, když se lidská postava vynořila zpoza druhého rohu.


	10. Návnada

Su Min viděl, jak se zaměstnanec s neutrálním výrazem na tváři objevil na chodbě, a na chvíli se mu zastavilo srdce.

Jak se ukázalo, z živoucího člověka měl nervy víc napjaté, než z kdejakých strašidel, která se před ním poslední dobou zjevovala.

Mohl potvrdit, že prožívání hororu se s obyčejným sledováním nedá srovnat.

Su Mina napadlo, že kdyby teď seděl v hledišti a celou scénu sledoval, nejspíš by nepochopil, proč je hlavní postava vyděšená. To se musí na vlastní kůži zažít.

Nikdy neviděl žádný z předchozích hororů od režiséra Univerzitního hororu, jen co četl v diskuzích na internetu. Filmy jsou zmatené, scénář nemá hlavu ani patu, nikdo netuší, co jim tím autor chtěl sdělit.

Možná je to nějaká režisérova profesionální deformace z natáčení uměleckých snímků, možná se snažil do filmů přidat jiné aspekty, které se do hororů prostě nehodily.

Možná se v tomto filmu poučil z předchozích nedostatků, protože Su Min už na něco narazil. Vesměs na v hororech často používané elementy, některé inovativní ale přitom stále děsivé. Pokud se podaří, aby rozuzlení klíčové zápletky nebylo na konci zmatené, dalo by se říct, že se jedná o velký pokrok.

Lin Yiri stojící na schodech za rohem se nervózně zeptal: „Tak co? Neviděl nás?"

Su Min zavrtěl hlavou: „Neviděl."

Když zaměstnanec z opačného schodiště vešel do chodby, oni zrovna zmizeli za roh na druhé schodiště. Stihli to je tak tak.

Lin Xiaoan se chytla za hruď: „Tak jsem se vylekala! Honem běž vrátit klíče, dokud tam nikdo není."

V knihovně navečer skoro nikdo nebyl.

Lin Yiri s Lin Xiaoyan drželi stráž a Su Min rychle vrátil klíče na jejich původní místo. Čirou náhodou, když vycházeli z hlavních dvěří, neodolali, podívali se zpátky a uviděli stejného zaměstnance, jak zrovna vystupuje schody do přízemí.

Su Min si upřímně pomyslel, že život v hororu se vyznačuje nutností mít se neustále na pozoru.

Venku už slunce skoro zapadlo, na obzoru zbýval jen kousíček oranžové záře.

Když byli všichni tři na cestě zpátky, Lin Xiaoyan se zeptala: „Su Mine, kdo je tak holka, kterou jsi hledal?"

Su Min před oba nastrčil svůj mobil, kde měl vše nafocené: „Nestihl jsem dočíst do konce, ale mám její třídu a spolužáky."

Lin Xiaoyan tu fotku viděla poprvé.

Jen si pomyslela, co za podivnou tragédii se muselo stát lidem bez tváří, ta fotka byla sotva několik let stará.

„Ta promoční fotka je fakt strašidelná," řekla Lin Xiaoyan.

„Strašidelná, ale už nám hodně napověděla," odpověděl Su Min, „Proč umřelo tolik lidí z jedné třídy?"

Lin Yirimu najednou svitlo: „Co nějaká hromadná dopravní nehoda?“

Přesně jako některé hororové autobusy, celá třída studentů jede na výlet, po cestě se vybourají a spousta z nich na následky zranění zemře.

Su Min s ním nesouhlasil: „To ne, muselo se to stát přímo v areálu školy."

Kdyby se opravdu stala dopravní nehoda, nepodařilo by se Lin Xiaoyan a jejím spolubydlícím přivolat toho ducha, nebo by přivolali nějakého jiného.

„Nemuseli přece být všichni na stejném místě, každému se mohlo přihodit něco jiného. Jen na fotce to vypadá, že umřeli společně." přidala nejistě Lin Xiaoyan.

Su Min zapřemýšlel: „Na tom něco může být."

On sám se přikláněl k jedné velké nehodě víc než k několika nešťastným náhodám. Vlastně si mohl být téměř jistý, protože je v hororovém filmu, i když ti dva to neví.

Na mobil vyfotil asi pět fotek, kromě jedné společné tvořily zbytek černobílé fotografie studentů a osobní informace.

Bylo tam nejen odkud pochází, ale i telefonní čísla. Su Mina už předtím napadlo, že tam najde kontakty, které může vyzkoušet.

Když se vrátili na koleje, byla už skoro tma.

V pokoji teď zůstali dohromady tři, Su Min za celou dobu nepotkal svého posledního spolubydlícího.

Původně si pomyslel, jestli to nemá nějakou tajnou spojitost s hlavní zápletkou, ale teď to zavrhnul. Jak by se někdo s důležitou rolí v příběhu mohl za celou dobu neobjevit na scéně?

Zhou Runian zrovna hrál nějakou hru, ale když je uslyšel, otočil k nim hlavu a nedůvěřivě se zeptal: „Kam vy dva poslední dobou pořád chodíte?"

„S okouzlující slečnou Lin chodíme objevovat krásy kampusu, "odvětil mu Lin Yiri.

Zhou Runian mu to nechtěl věřit: „Jen kecáš…“.

Su Min neodpověděl, šel do umývárny, potřeboval si opláchnout obličej, aby se trochu povzbudil.

Lin Yiri si něco broukal.

Pravdou je, že spolu s Lin Xiaoyan ani tak neobjevují krásy kampusu, jako spíš společně zažívají hrůzy kampusu.

Lin Yiri si pomyslel, jak je jeho život vzrušující.

„Proč jsi dneska odpoledne nebyl na hodině?" zeptal se jen tak mezi řečí.

Zhou Runian odpověděl: "Odpoledne jsem šel ven, pak jsem šel obhlídnout vedlejší školu a úplně zapomněl na výuku."

"Obhlídnout co? Nějaké nové drby?" vyzvídal Lin Yiri.

Zhou Runian zavrtěl hlavou a **s** trochu skleslým výrazem se dal do řeči **:** „Věděli jste, že se tam někdo pokusil o sebevraždu skokem ze střechy? "

"A ve které škole to ještě nikdo nezkoušel?" zeptal se Lin Yiri nevzrušeně.

Na inernetu jsou každou chvíli zprávy o tom, že nějaký student spáchal sebevraždu.

Pokud by šlo jen o skákajícího člověka, dobře, horší ale je, když při skoku smete nějakého kolemjdoucího. Sám pak skok přežije, ale ten nešťastník umře.

„Ta, co skočila, by doopravdy zasloužila." Když byl Zhou Runian přes den na procházce, slyšel nějakého kolemjdoucího říkat: „Ta holka při dopadu na zem srazila ještě jinou, která zrovna vycházela ven z budovy, ten náraz ji okamžitě usmrtil. Trávník je samá krev."

"To si děláš..." překvapeně vydechl Lin Yiri.

No neříkal přesně to stejné zrovna před chvílí? Mohl by jít rovnou dělat jasnovidce.

Zhou Runian s povzdechem pokračoval: „Ta holka v tom byla opravdu nevinně, zrovna šla na výuku a viděla, že se na ni shora něco řítí. Dokonce i studenti v prvním patře slyšeli ten náraz..."

Su Min se zrovna vrátil z umývárny, najednou se zastavil, když zaslechl poslední větu.: „Co slyšeli studenti v prvním patře?"

„No ten náraz. Přece je slyšet, když z něco ze střechy dopadne na zem, ne?" vysvětloval Zhou Runian.

Su Minovi něco blesklo hlavou.

Když se tehdy snažili uniknout z administrativní budovy se zavřenýma očima, jasně slyšeli dopadnutí něčeho těžkého. Tenkrát si mysleli, že nějaký duch shodil něco dolů.

Když o tom přemýšlel znovu, a pokud je jeho dedukce správná, mohli slyšet někoho, kdo skočil dolů.

Ale kdo by to mohl být?

Krvavé stopy okolo úst… mohla to být dívka stojící mezi Liu Lili a Zhang Yuan?

***

Lin Xiaoyan se na noc vrátila na svoji kolej.

Dvě její spolubydlící byly po smrti a žádná z jejích kamarádek si netroufla vzít ji k sobě na přespání.

I kdyby ano, její další spolubydlící taky měly právo do toho mluvit. Lin Xiaoyan se nakonec z vlastního rozhodnutí nabídla odejít.

Teď se neodvažovala vyjít ven, bála se, že bez nikoho, kdo by jí pomohl, na ni čeká jistá smrt. Naštěstí jsou na škole ještě Su Min a Lin Yiri.

Díkybohu v pokoji taky není úplně sama, má tady Chen Ke.

Dva lidi jsou pořád lepší než jeden.

Obličej Chen Ke měl nezdravou barvu, úmrtí dvou kamarádek se na ní hodně podepsalo. „Neměly jsme to hrát, že?"

„Promiň," odpověděla jí Lin Xiaoyan.

I když Chen Ke měla potřebu někoho vinit, věděla, že Lin Xiaoyan není ta správná osoba: „Tu hru navrhla Zhang Yuan, ne ty."

Lin Xiaoyan si celou hrou nebyla jistá, ale když jí Zhang Yuan řekla o předpovídání budoucnosti, bez mrknutí oka souhlasila.

Kdo mohl vědět, kam je to všechny přivede.

Chen Ke unaveně zalezla do postele. „Radši pojďme spát o něco dřív."

Lin Xiaoyan rozhodně nechtěla být celou noc vzhůru, obě se shodly na tom, že nechají celou dobu rozsvíceno, no tak si trochu připlatí za elektřinu.

Nevěděla, kolik uplynulo času, když konečně usnula.

V tu chvíli v pokoji něco zaskřípalo.

Lin Xioyan se leknutím vzbudila. Všimla si, že světlo už je kdo ví jak dlouho zhasnuté, přihmouřenýna očima našla Chen Ke, která zrovna vylezla z postele,

Vzala si mobil, aby zjistila, že už je jedenáct večer.

Nejdřív si myslela, že Chen Ke jde na záchod, vůbec ji nenapadlo, že Chen Ke rovnou otevře dveře a půjde ven.

Lin Xiaoyan se neudržela a zavolala za ni: „Chen Ke?“

Nebyl od sebe dál než jeden metr, ale Chen Ke neodpovídala. Naopak si to zamířila rovnou pryč, dveře za sebou nechala otevřené. Noční žárovka v chodbě vydávala zelené světlo.

Lin Xiaoyan okamžitě poznala, že je něco špatně.

Vzpomněla si na Liu Lili a Zhang Yuan, teď musí být na řadě další z nich. Honem poslala Su Minovi zprávu: „Su Mine, viděla jsem Chen Ke jít ven!“

Su Min si zrovna prohlížel čísla fotek, ale okamžitě přestal, když zprávu uviděl.

Na nic se neptal, tušil, že se blíží další neštěstí.

Chen Ke byla další obyvatelka kolejí, která se účastnila vyvolávání ducha. Teď když jsou Liu Lili a Zhang Yuan po smrti a Lin Xiaoyan je hlavní hrdinka, není pochyb o tom, komu se dnes něco stane.

Su Min odpověděl: „Sleduj ji, nepanikař a nepřibližuj se moc blízko, já tam za chvíli budu.“

Lin Xiaoyan okamžitě odepsala: „Dobře.“

Uvědomovala si, že musí jít ven, protože příště bude na řadě ona. Pokud tu záhadu do té doby nevyřeší, čeká na ni jistá smrt.

Su Minovi už teď vděčila za hodně.

Kdyby nebylo Su Minovy bezelstné a dobrosrdečné povahy, sebestředně by si myslela, že je do ní zamilovaný.

Asi minuta uplynula od odeslání poslední zprávy.

Lin Xiaoyan rychle vskočila z postele a dala se do pronásledování. Vyběhla ven z budovy, kde na cestě spatřila Chen Ke.

To stejné se stalo den předtím s Zhang Yuan.

***

„Tady.“

Su Min se podíval, jakou polohu mu Lin Xiaoyan poslala, pak se rozhlédl po okolí. Před ním se tyčila budova kolejí.

Poté, co Lin Xiaoyan zprávu poslala, musela jít dovnitř.

Venkovní dveře byly prosklené, polepené vrstvami novin, které bránily pohledu dovnitř. Na jedné straně si všiml značky s nápisem Nevstupovat.

To, že nemají samozřejmě neznamená, že nemůžou.

Snad protože Lin Xiaoyan už šla dovnitř, byly dveře částečně pootevřené. Ve škvíře neviděli nic jiného než tmu.

„Pojďme se podívat dovnitř,“ řekl Su Min.

Lin Yiri ho sám chtěl doprovodit, byl ten typ, čím strašidelnější něco je, tím víc to chce vidět nebo dokonce prožít.

Šel a u toho povídal: „Říká se, že ta budova je uzavřená, já si za celou dobu nevšiml, že to jsou vlastně dívčí koleje.“

Su Minovi sklouzl podhled na všechny dveře od pokojů uvnitř.

Zámky u dveří byly přelepené červenou páskou, uprostřed noci barva podivně svítila, na první pohled to byla velmi strašidelná podívaná.

Mobilem si mohl posvítit jen na pár metrů před sebou.

Nikdo netušil, co na ně může čekat na druhém konci dlouhé chodby.

Lin Yiri se zeptal: „Kam Lin Xiaoyan psala, že šla naposled?“

„Nepsala, musí být ještě někde na cestě,“ odpověděl Su Min.

V tu chvíli mobil zavibroval a obrazovka se rozsvítila, Lin Xiaoyan poslala zprávu: „Pronásledovala jsem ji do čtvrtého patra, ale neodvážila jsem se jít dovnitř.“

Kdyby se přiblížila moc, něco by se jí mohlo stát.

Su Min odpověděl, pak se s Lin Yirim vydali po nejbližším schodišti nahoru, tentokrát s extrémní opatrností.

V porovnání jinými budovami jsou dívčí koleje spojené s hromadou povídaček, obzvláště ty, co jsou z neznámých důvodů uzavřené.

Dorazili do čtvrtého patra.

Su Min zhasnul baterku v mobilu a použil jen světlo obrazovky, aby zpozoroval Lin Xiaoyan dřepět na posledním schodku.

Vylezl nahoru a poklepal jí na rameno, Lin Xiaoyan se lekla a musela si zakrýt ústa, aby nevykřikla.

Ani nedostali šanci sdělit si informace, když k nim dolehl slabý hlásek.

Su Min svraštil obočí a řekl: „Někdo zpívá?“

Znělo to jako sotva zřetelný zpěv, u kterého nedokázali rozpoznat píseň, chvíli hlas slyšeli, chvíli zase ne. Zvuk přicházel z chodby a z nějakého důvodu jim naháněl husí kůži.

Lin Yiri nevěděl, co si o tom myslet, proto potichu zašeptal: „Jak je možné, že si Chen Ke prozpěvuje, když se jí zmocnil duch? Mít talent se asi vyplatí. Jen se podívejte na Liu Lili a Zhang Yuan, jak dopadly. Taková nespravedlnost.“

Lin Xiaoyan: „…“

Su Min: „…“


End file.
